Finding Your Heart
by Inu Faceness
Summary: {Complete: Sequel to Hanyou} Its been two months since Kagome found out she was pregnant. Now, she is waking up to find that she's in the hospital with no sign of her husband. Her life just isnt what she thought it would be... rating for L
1. Waking Up Without A Clue

Well then, hello again, all. I have had an amazing response for this story on both [animespiral] and [fanfiction] so, as requested, I am gonna have a sequel. This is part two of 'A Hanyou in the Heart' and the title is shitty I know. Just, I couldn't think of anything for it... -.-' But here I am and all my other stories are on hold for now. I could try and write two stories at once again, but.... Yeah, that kinda sucked for me, so, this is a one fic at a time gal right here. When I am completed with this one thought, I am going to do one of my ideas in my profile. So, without any farther adu here we go. Just know, that this is darker and more angsty than the prequel. There is a death in this one. Please, don't hate me for it. It's just the way I thought of it. This is a short little opening chapter. I apologize if it's too short.  
  
Now, this will come up later, but I am just gonna tell you now, so that its known. This story starts two months after the epilogue of 'A Hanyou in the Heart'. So, Kagome should be showing since she has a demon in her now. All right, now then, here we go.

**DISCLAIMER:** I am only saying this once. I DONT OWN INU YASHA OR ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

"Finding Your Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter One: Waking Up Without a Clue  
  
Kagome sat up, her heart racing. Her head was pounding, her stomach ached, and something was beeping. That aggravating beeping was driving her nuts. Her threw her arm over where she remembered her alarm clock being. She was met with a cold metal surface. Her wrist throbbed and she touched it, suddenly noticing a tube in her hand and arm. Kagome searched her sides and table top in the dark for something, anything. Something that felt like a remote was in her lap and she pushed one of the buttons. The room illuminated.  
  
Where was she? The plain white walls surrounded her, a large clock ticked high up on the wall across from her. A blue cushioned chair sat to her left beside the metal table. To her right was a large machine. Tubes ran from the machine to her arms, wires were connected to her chest and stomach. The incisive beeping, occurring every few seconds with her heartbeat, was coming from the machine. Her arms were scratched and cut. Kagome put a hand to her face to wipe the sleepiness from her eyes. Her nose was bandaged. Gashes with covers on them decorated her face.  
  
Kagome fell back onto the bed, grunting as she came into contact with it. It wasn't the most comfortable thing she had ever laid on, but it would have to do. She ached all over and didn't have a clue as to why she was in the hospital. Her eyes were unfocused on the ceiling when the door opened. Five people entered, four of which she recognized right off the bat.  
  
"Oh, god, Kagome! You're ok!" Rin ran to her side, taking her left hand in her own. Tears streamed down her face as Sesshomaru came up behind her, smiling lightly at the girl in the bed. Sango and Miroku stood at her right side, the woman also in tears. Kagome looked up at them all.  
  
"Why am I here, guys?" No one answered. Rin fell into heavy sobs as she brought her friend's hand to her face. Sango knelt beside the bed and put her head on Kagome's arm. Miroku could hardly control his own emotions. Sesshomaru had his hands lightly kneading Rin's shoulders.  
  
"Mrs. Songiya, how are you feeling?" The male doctor standing at the foot of her bed held a clipboard of Kagome's medical history.  
  
"I'm feeling fine. Except for all these cuts and bruises, and this busted nose, I think I will live. Hey, sir?" the doctor looked up from the papers. "Where is my husband?"  
  
"_Doctor Akamatsu, please come to the front desk. Doctor Akamatsu, please come to the front desk_." A voice rang out through the hospital. Akamatsu sighed and put the clipboard under his arm.  
  
"The answers will come soon. I'm sorry, but for now, visitors must leave. When I come back in, so can you all." Sango and Rin stood up straight and each gave Kagome a small friendly kiss on the forehead and left the room with their husbands.  
  
Kagome was once again left alone with her thoughts. 'Where was Inu Yasha?' She put her hand over her belly, her eyes going wide. 'What had happened?'  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
All right, the story is on. Next chapter, whenever I begin writing it, will be telling you what happened with Kagome. Enjoy. Read and Review!!  
  
Inu Face 


	2. Answers

Another short chapter... damn... they will get longer!!! I promise!! This was supposed to be out yesterday, but ff.net was stupid and wouldnt let me update... ::glares at ff.net::

**Mystic Hanyou**:_ I am sorry for the cliffies... I understand that they can get annoying and I don't mean to do it on purpose. ::weak smile:: This one isnt REALLY a cliffie... i dont think n e way..._  
  
**sesshomaru-luver**: _Happy birthday to you!! (July 7th)  
_  
"Finding Your Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Two: Answers  
  
Kagome's hand circled her belly slowly. Her last year of high school and beginning months of college, her stomach was tone and sculpted perfectly. When she started showing for her pregnancy, she put on pounds like most women. Now, her stomach was smaller. Kagome could feel stitches marring her flesh. The tears eat away at her eyes and fell past her lashes into her raven dark hair.  
  
Her husband was not with her. No one would answer about him. Stitches ran along her stomach. She didn't feel a baby kicking inside her. She was all alone. Songiya Kagome was alone and crying in a hospital bed. Her face turned red and wet as she lay there. After a few moments, she found herself falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"When should we tell her? She'll want to know soon." A male voice reached her ears.  
  
"If she asks, I will tell her. She's one of my oldest friends, she deserves to know." Kagome recognized that voice. It was...  
  
"Sango, you don't wanna give her too much to handle," the same male answered. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, bringing a hand to her face. She groaned as a tube twisted slightly under her skin as she sat up. Sesshomaru stood closest to her next to Rin on her right side. Sango and Miroku stood on her left.  
  
"Kagome," Rin said, shifting in a green chair on the bed-ridden girl's right. "Kagome how are you?" Rin gave Kagome a comforting smile. This was the first time she noticed the condition of her friend.  
  
Rin's top lip was busted open, dry blood caked over it. She had some bruises on her arms, but nothing that looked too serious. "Rin, what happened to you?"  
  
Sango answered. "You, her, and Inu Yasha were in a car accident, Kagome." Silence fell over the group.  
  
"And, how did that happen?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Well, it was just after classes had ended..." Rin began. Memories swirled in Kagome's head.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
_"Come on guys!" Kagome called. She made her way down the campus steps ahead of Rin and Inu Yasha. She had stayed after to wait for the two to get out of a computer class.  
  
"Hang on! Damn, Kagome, for a pregnant lady you still are fast," Rin replied as she got to her friend's side. Inu Yasha smiled as he led them to the car.  
  
The three of them got into the car, buckling their seatbelts and locking their doors. Rain began to lightly fall around them as Inu Yasha started the car. He pulled out as Kagome spoke.  
  
"So, why did you guys have to stay after so late?"  
  
"Ah, the damn teacher left us a fucking assignment due at the end of the day." Inu Yasha turned out of the parking lot. "Rin and I didn't get it done. So the night was his."  
  
"That's cause you were distracting me! Maybe if you didn't show me pictures of Sesshomaru as a baby from your website..."  
  
"Oh, you liked it." Inu Yasha stopped at a red light. Kagome laughed at the two's bickering. They truly did act like brother and sister. The light turned green and In Yasha went across the intersection.  
  
A red van hit the driver's side. The car crumbled at Inu Yasha's side as lightning flashed. The small piece of metal keeping the seatbelt connected to the car broke, sending Inu Yasha into his wife. Glass from the windows went everywhere. No one in the car had time to react before the yellow Volvo following them crashed into the back of the car. Inu Yasha was sent through the windshield.  
  
Kagome screamed as she felt something sharp dig into her stomach. The car had finally stopped moving and she could hear people talking about an ambulance. Sirens rang through her head and Kagome passed out.  
  
_**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"Some guys pulled me from the backseat as the medics got you out. They took you to the ambulance and took out as much of the glass from your stomach as possible. Then they rushed you here," Rin finished softly. "They told us..." her voice cracked from a choked back sob. "The doctor said that you were in surgery for hours. They told us that you..." she closed her eyes but didn't finish.  
  
Kagome knew what she was going to say. Her hand lay on her stomach, lightly touching the stitches. "They told you I lost the baby, didn't they?" She looked up at Sesshomaru who she knew would reply.  
  
"They said that they removed the fetus. Being part demon, it was pretty much completely developed. But the injuries you acquired were deep, injuring the baby too. Kagome, I'm sorry, but the baby didn't survive." Out of actually hearing the words as conformation, Kagome began to cry quietly. Sesshomaru kneeled at her side. "The doctors also said that you would still be able to have children, Kagome. You just have to wait for the stitches to come out." Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders, taking the youkai by surprise. She cried into his black shirt as he hugged her back.  
  
After a few moments, a muffled question reached his ears. "What about Inu Yasha?" Warm tears still fell from her face. "What happened to him?"  
  
Rin spoke softly. "I saw the doctors go to him. He was surrounded by glass and blood. I watched them carry him into another van before leaving."  
  
"I showed up as soon as I could. You were still in surgery, so I went to find Inu Yasha," Miroku said, holding his wife's hand. "Kagome, he's in a coma. He has been for a few days. They don't think he'll come out of it."  
  
Loud cries came from each of the women, Kagome still buried in Sesshomaru's shoulder. He slowly began rubbing her back in slow circles trying to calm her down. She parted from him, bringing her knees to her chest. Pain shot through her abdomen from her stitches, but she didn't care. Her baby was gone and Inu Yasha wasn't going to wake up. Kagome put her arms around her legs and her hair fell around her face, separating her hurtful heart from the world around her.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Did I mention this story was darker than the other? ::laughs nervously:: well, uh... until next time?  
  
Inu Face


	3. In, Out, and Across

Uh...::gulp:: um... any one know where Sesshomaru is? I kinda don't wanna be used as a chew toy... (reaction to a review) Please forgive me, people. I know, its terrible that I killed the baby and put Inu in a coma, but please? I just... I... oh, who am I kidding? You people are prolly not reading this n e more cuz I am being horrible to the characters... ::sighs heavily::  
  
"Finding Your Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Two: In, Out, and Across  
  
It had been two days since Kagome had awoken in the hospital bed. Two days since she had found out she no longer was pregnant and her husband was in a coma. Each day was much like the same. She would wake up and nibble slightly on what the nurse had brought for her breakfast. Kagome would beg and plead to find her husband. The request would be rejected by the nurse, who would then leave. The doctors would allow her to walk around a little on her floor, just to get her legs used to moving again. Her hospital room was on the second floor, just above the waiting-, surgical-, and lunchrooms.  
  
The woman had been walking around for at least an hour now, lost in a pool of her own thoughts. Her friends had left not too long ago after being with her for a few hours. Kagome came to a staircase. Two plaques were on the wall. One had an arrow pointing down towards the main level. The one above it was pointing up, saying 'Critical Care'. Her mind raced as she looked to the map beside the plaques. On the third floor it was marked as 'long term patients'. 'Inu Yasha?' she thought.  
  
Kagome glanced around the hall, not seeing anyone important roaming them. With a deep breath, she began to climb the path. A flame in her heart flickered as she thought of seeing her husband again. Her foot hit the top step and her stormy eyes darted back and forth through the wide and empty hall. Doors were everywhere and she walked by each one. The hall was long, but she would manage. Clipboards hung by each entryway, giving each patient a name and history. Four doors from the stairs, she stopped.  
  
Clipped to a worn, brown board was a clean white paper. Written in big bold letters was the name 'Inu Yasha, Songiya'. Not wanting to press her luck, she glanced around once more, not really looking, and started to open the door. Her heart was pounding and tears rimmed her eyes at the thought of seeing Inu Yasha. The sound of her heart filled her ears and she didn't even hear the footsteps closing in on her.

---

White smoke billowed above the large, blood red leather chair. A mahogany desk was in front of the far wall. Large glass windows were set up behind the desk and curtains were let loose. Very little light flowed into the large room. A red glow sharpened as he inhaled the sweet taste of nicotine. His lips curled in a smile, as the smoke seeped through his lightly yellow stained teeth. In his lap he held a folder, plain and tan. The name across the top was so familiar yet strange to him. For four years he had been searching and the boy had finally showed up registered in Japan.  
  
"How cleaver," he said quietly as he puffed on his cigarette again. His arm straightened as he flicked the ashes off the end of the white stick. He placed it back into the corner of his mouth.  
  
The folder had been opened many times, searched in and out for clues to where the boy was. He was finally found two months ago with a wife and baby on the way. The lad was registered for a three-year college and was only just beginning his first year. All his information was in the database in the man's lap. He leaned back in his chair and stared out into the starry night. 'Your time is growing thin,' he thought as he put out his cigarette.  
  
"Sir," light spilled into the darkened room as the click of a lighter was heard. More smoke flowed above the chair. "We have an update." Silence. A man in a black business suit stood in the doorway. His hair was slicked back and his arms straight at his side. He waited.  
  
"And that is?" was the only reply.  
  
"He is in a coma, Sir. A permanent one is what the doctors there are calling it." Again, the man in black waited his master's answer. When one didn't come, he turned to leave, still slightly waiting for some kind of response.  
  
"Good. Find out where." With that, the large door was closed and the room submerged in darkness once again. Long pale fingers opened the folder and flipped to a certain page. Smirking and tracing the girl in the picture with his index finger, the man spoke silently. "Such a pity you left a beautiful woman in your wake, Inu Yasha."

---

She heard the chronic sound of the heart rate monitor before she opened the door completely. Here, right behind this door, was the one man she wanted to be with. Through the crack between the door and the wall, she could see the foot of Inu Yasha's bed. Before she could look in any farther, Kagome was grabbed.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? This level isn't open to just anyone, lady," Kagome was pulled from the doorway as a hand reached out and closed it. The woman struggled in his grasp.  
  
"No, let go! I have to see him! You don't understand!" Unshed tears were stinging at her eyes. The man's grip loosened slightly as he grabbed her wrist, looking at the bracelet attached to it.  
  
"Songiya Kagome, eh? Says here you are supposed to be on the second floor. Come on," he put his hand around her upper arm in a 'follow me' type way. He walked to an elevator and together they rode down until he dropped her off in her room, right next to the elevator doors. "Don't go wonderin' off your floor, ma'am. Not without a doctor or nurse escort." The male nurse bowed slightly and turned, leaving her alone in her room. Not long later, the doctor entered.  
  
"Good afternoon, Kagome," Doctor Akamatsu said, fixing the stethoscope around his neck. "Did you enjoy your walk?"  
  
"Akamatsu, when can I see my husband?" She sat cross-legged on her hospital bed as he talked with her.  
  
"Kagome, you may see him soon. When you are released from the hospital then you can see him all you want, alright?"  
  
Her eyes widened and Sango walked into the room carrying a small bag. "I can go home?" she asked. He nodded and she got up. Sango handed her clothes from the bag and Kagome disappeared to change.  
  
"Will she be alright, doc? I mean, being in her home where she lived happily with Inu Yasha? Won't that hurt?" Sango asked. Doctor Akamatsu looked at the clipboard with Kagome's medical information.  
  
"She has no records of and medical problems in the past. She seems to be strong willed. I think your friend will be all right, Mrs. Houshi. Just be there for her if she needs you." Sango nodded and watched as Kagome walked out of the bathroom. The shirt she wore was at least a size too big as were the jeans.  
  
"Sorry, Kag. Those were the only clothes I could get from your house," she let out a small laugh. "I don't know what you did with the clothes you had before your pregnancy." Both girls shared a short laugh and left the room, going to check out of the hospital.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Ok, here's the 4-1-1 on 'The Dark Side':  
  
_The lemon is coming along. Slowly, but it is coming. It should be out before Friday... hopefully. I'm gonna work on it some today and maybe I'll even have it done before then YAY!! Uh... ok... another thing. I seems as though I have more spark in my head for this one than that one. I think its cuz that ones coming to an end and this one's just started. But I promise to finish 'The Dark Side' before school starts again, which is in August.... ::shudders:: the nineteenth... Can you say TORTURE? I can. Grr!!  
_  
Ok, as for the title of this chapter... In: Kagome was almost in Inu's room. Out: Kagome is now out of the hospital. Across: Well... you'll see. Just wait and the across part will make since.  
  
Please forgive me for the whole Killing Kag's baby. Don't worry, she will get her revenge. Maybe...::shifty eyes:: You'll just have to wait and see. I hope you are all getting into this story cuz I know I am. It's a shitty sequel so far, but hey, what can you expect? The original was shitty too! But anyway, just know that even though I am working a lot on this story doesn't mean I have given up on 'The Dark Side'. Well, later all!  
  
Inu Face 


	4. Swamped With Memories and Heartache

Guys, I'm sorry. I am really sorry you are all upset about this story so far. I know, I was a horrible person for having Kagome loose her baby. I know the fact that I put Inu Yasha into coma. There's an evil man wanting to get Inu Yasha. That is the story line so far. Sorry if you all hate it. No one is forcing you to read this. You are choosing to at your own option. Instead of reading this you could be reading one of my other stories. NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ THIS VERY SAD STORY.  
  
Now then, for those of you who are still reading after my little outburst (nervous laugh) here is the next chapter. It's a flashback type chapter, reflecting on Kagome's time with Inu Yasha as she goes home. We get to see Inu in this chapter, so be happy...  
  
"Finding Your Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Four: Swamped With Memories and Heartache  
  
Sango and Kagome stood at the hospital desk. Kagome looked around the pasty colored waiting room. A man sat with a young girl, her head resting on his leg as she slept peacefully. An older woman stood by a window, tears and a smile on her face. She watched as a doctor walked in and all six people in the room looked up at him. He walked over to the older woman, speaking softly to her as she began to weep with glee. Sango looked back to the woman behind the counter.  
  
"Is it cleared for Songiya Kagome to leave the hospital?" she asked, leaning against the shining metal counter just beyond the glass window. The woman on the other side, dressed in a light blue hospital garb with her hair in a tight bun, keyed the name into the computer at her right side. Her cat like eyes flashed passed the thin-framed glasses she wore. A smile graced her lips.  
  
"Yes. She needs to be back in two weeks for her stitches to be checked on. The next appointment will be set from there."  
  
Kagome nudged Sango in the arm slightly. Her friend sent a playful glare to her as she continued her conversation with the desk nurse.  
  
"Another question, can she see Songiya Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Friend or family?" Sango looked over at Kagome, staring at the large rock on her left hand. 'Hmm... I wonder,' she thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Family. Wife to be exact." The woman stood and turned, reaching for a clipboard attached to the wall behind her. Taking her seat again, she leaned back slightly as she skimmed through the papers.  
  
"He's in Critical Care, third floor room 213." Kagome nodded and walked with Sango to the elevator. Kagome leaned against the silver guardrail along the back of the elevator as Sango pressed the third floor button, causing the number to glow a dull green. She took her friend's hand and gave a small squeeze.  
  
"How you doin', Kagome?" She asked, looking at her friend in profile form.  
  
"I almost saw him earlier. Did I tell you that?" she spoke softly, a small tear rolling down her slightly discolored cheek, the deep bruise still visible. Sango shook her head softly. "I was at his door, but...they took me from him. I didn't get to see him. Have you seen him?"  
  
"No, Miroku was the only one of us who was able to sneak in and see Inu Yasha while he was still in a private room." A loud ding rang through the small box as the doors slid open. Kagome led the way down the long hall to the room she knew was her husband's. "Do you wanna be alone first, Kagome?" The girl nodded and opened the door, looking in at his form for the first time in a week.

---

His face was downcast as he flipped the phone open. He stood at the door of his home, debating on whether to leave the premises or stay just a little longer. Speaking in a low voice, he said the name of his travel agent into the black cordless phone. His dark hair flowed around him, his dark suit fitting his form perfectly. He dug into he breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a pack of Camel® cigarettes. He placed one in his mouth as a soft voice spoke from the receiver.  
  
"Is the plane there?" He said harshly, the stick in his mouth muffling his voice slightly. "Ten minutes?" After a moment, without a word, he cut off the chattering and informational voice of the woman on the other end. He placed the phone into his left pocket and began to light his cigarette.  
  
Taking a deep breath of nicotine, he swung the door open and walked out. The sun beat down on his black suit, heating his cold exterior slightly as he got into his stretch limo.  
  
"The airport." Ignoring the written speed limits on the virtually empty roads, the driver sped to the east towards the coastline. 'This will be the last time I am defied.' 

---

She slowly made her way to his bedside, sitting in the chair at his side. Tears silently spilled down her face as she looked at his pitiful state. Songiya Inu Yasha was depending on a machine to hold onto his life. A plastic mask covered his mouth and nose, holes dotted the clear mask. His mouth was partly opened, showing off his deadly fangs. Cuts covered his face and arms. Around his eyes and nose, deep gashes lay, tearing into his delicate skin. His eyebrows were there, but barely. Underneath both of them, skin had been violently ripped away.  
  
Kagome grabbed his right hand, holding onto it and rubbing the back of it against her cheek. It hurt her to seem him so helpless. Her eyes watched for a short while as his chest rose slightly, then deflate even faster then it had inflated. Memories filled her head as she switched her gaze to his pale face again.

* * *

"_Hey Kagome," his voice rang through the hotel room. She sat on the couch, waiting for him to come in with their dinner. Kagome grinned as he poked  
his head out of the kitchen area. "Where's the salt?"  
  
"Its in the spin table," she replied, watching as he went back to his duties. After another moment, he reappeared holding a wooden serving dish. A childlike smile showed his boyish features as he placed the food on the coffee table at Kagome's feet. The smell of chicken radiated from the two  
plates as he sat beside her, watching her expressions.  
  
Her eyes widened at the homemade mash potatoes beside each chicken breast. A pale yellow gravy steamed as it dripped from food to food. Corn added a  
splash of color to the dishes as she picked up her fork to taste the  
provisions. She tried a small piece of chicken first, marveling at its  
delectable taste. Kagome looked over at her mate, who was smiling in satisfaction. After taking a small sip of the white wine Inu Yasha served with the meal, she leaned over and the two enjoyed a short, but passionate  
kiss before dining._

* * *

Her voice started soft, but grew loud. "Remember our first night on our honeymoon, Inu Yasha?" Soft laughs broke through her sobs and words. "Remember how you had planned to have the bed covered with silk and have scented candles?" Kagome's left hand wiped at her face. "The boy who you talked to about it didn't get scented candles. You were so," she took a breath, half laughing and half crying. "You were so mad about it. You almost had the guy fired."  
  
Kagome caressed his battered cheek. "But the night was good none the less, right? Of course it was." A slight smile came to her face as she recalled that night. Remembering no one was around, she voiced her thoughts. "Five times... you were so exhausted afterwards. Neither of us got up till five the next afternoon." She sighed and kissed his hand. "I love you, Inu Yasha. I'll be back tomorrow." Kagome stood, leaning down to place a tender kiss on his forehead. She took a lock of his hair and let it fall through her fingers. "I love you," she said again, more tears leaking down her face.  
  
She turned away from the man and walked to the door, wiping her face with the bottom of her shirt, exposing her bandaged stitches. Sango sat on the floor beside the door to Inu Yasha's door. The woman stood and straightened out her blue shirt and jeans, looking at Kagome with a soft smile. In a comfortable silence, the two walked to the elevator and out of the hospital to Sango's car.  
  
They pulled into Kagome's driveway not ten minutes later. Before reaching the door, she turned to her best friend. "Sango?"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome?" The taller girl put a friendly hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Would you mind staying with me, just for tonight?" She felt childish. Today was her first day in the home she shared with her now bed-ridden husband. Could she really stand being alone?  
  
Sango smiled and hugged Kagome. "Of course. As long as you need." Tears came to both girls' eyes but none fell. Kagome broke away and opened the door. 

* * *

_"Inu Yasha! I'm back!" Kagome walked into her front door, setting her car keys on the small table beside the door. In her arms was the mail; bills, invitations to Sesshomaru's company get togethers. She placed it all atop  
the same table and walked into the living room.  
  
Inu Yasha sat cross-legged in a large chair with his laptop. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his shoulders, resting her head beside  
his. Kagome looked down at the screen.  
  
"More stuff for Sesshomaru?" she asked as if it were an everyday occurrence. He nodded, taking one hand off the keyboard to stroke her arm.  
His head leaned back to set on her shoulder. Inu Yasha groaned.  
  
"Yeah, more stuff for Sesshomaru. And where were you at?" His voice was  
hinted with concern although his eyes were closed as he breathed in her  
scent. Kagome smiled._

* * *

Her fingers ran over her set of keys, still on the table with the invitations they had received the night before the accident. She walked into the living room and went to sit in his chair. Sango watched her go through her house.  
  
"You hungry, Kagome? I'll throw something together, k?" The girl nodded, sitting cross-legged in the black chair. Her hands touched the armrests and she smiled, remembering how the chair could hold them both and how they could often be found in each others arms there. Here, she was surrounded by Inu Yasha. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed in a light and dreamless sleep. 

---

Sango threw together some oden and called Miroku. She watched the food cook as she spoke.  
  
"Yeah, she seems to be doin' fine. She just needs time," her voice was hushed. "We saw him today. Uh huh. She was in there with him for a good hour or two. I'm gonna stay here with her, probably for a few days." Sango laughed a little. "You'll have to ask her about that one yourself. Because it isn't my say on whether you can be here or not. Love you too. Bye." She put the phone on its base on the wall and put the oden on the table.  
  
Sango looked into the living room and saw Kagome wake from her light slumber. The mystic eyes of Kagome fluttered open and she sat up, looking into Sango's chocolate orbs. "Dinner, Kagome. Come on."  
  
Their meal was eaten in another silence, neither comfortable or not. Sango finished off her oden and looked at Kagome. The young girl looked as though she would pass out at any moment. The emotional exhaustion from seeing her husband in the hospital must have been tearing through her. Sango stood and went to Kagome's side. She knelt and put a hand on Kagome's arm.  
  
"You need some real sleep." A small laugh came from the woman as Kagome looked at her with tired eyes. "Lets go. You are gonna get some sleep." Together they stood, Kagome using Sango as a crutch at first before gaining her strength to walk up the stairs. "Miroku said that if you like, he'll come by tomorrow." The girl nodded as they reached the top of the staircase. Kagome went to walking on her own before turning to Sango.  
  
"There's a guest bedroom by the bathroom," the soft whisper of her voice reached Sango's ears as she pointed to a door. "Right there. I'll see you in the morning, Sango." With that, Kagome disappeared into the darkness of the master bedroom, only illuminated by the fading sunlight through the windows. She crashed on the bed, falling face first on her side. Reaching over, she grabbed Inu Yasha's larges pillow, curling up into it as tears streamed down her face. She would cry now, where no one could see the devastation she was left in. Where she could be safe, where she and Inu Yasha had been so many times together. Where she had first learned of her pregnancy. 

* * *

_Inu Yasha stepped out of the bathroom, the steam rolling across the floor. The towel was tied around his waist messily, as though he had gotten out of  
his shower in a hurry. Kagome had just gotten home from her job as a waitress. She kicked her shoes onto the floor beside the bed as she sat up, looking at him. The water was almost gone, but remnants were trickling down  
his face and chest. His molten auburn eyes were wide as he went to her,  
making her lay on the bed as he put his face on her stomach.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing?" She laughed slightly as his wet hair fell  
onto her now exposed stomach as he smiled against her skin, kissing her  
lower abdomen.  
  
"You are carrying my pup, Kagome," he said softly, his eyes closed as he buried his nose into her. His arms snaked around her waist as she squealed.  
  
"You mean, I'm gonna have a baby?" She pushed Inu Yasha up slightly so she  
could sit up. "How do you know?"  
  
"I could smell the change when you walked in." She immediately latched  
herself to his lips as they fell together on the bed. Kagome broke away  
laughing.  
  
"I'm having you child!" she screamed in joy._

* * *

The memories she had been having all day reminded her of all the good times they had shared. In a drowsy manner, she dug herself deeper into the pillow. One thing haunted her dreams, giving her a gleam of light in her now dark and colorless life. She didn't know how or when, but Inu Yasha would come back to her. He would not leave her in this world alone. If he never woke up, she would join him. With that, Songiya Kagome fell into a sleep, deep and filled with happy moments with family and friends.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
There ya go, she's out of the hospital. I'll update another chapter in a little while. Be looking forward to it soon. I am glad a lot of you are reviewing. I'd like to know your ideas on where this story is going. If you wanna send them to me, you can either review them or email them. Later  
  
Inu Face. 


	5. Point Blank Range

It's inevitable... you were all destined to kill me. No joke. You will all track me down by the end of this chapter. I don't blame you. But the fact that you are all pissed off and depressed has actually proven that I am doing my job. I think that as an author, I am to keep my readers on their toes, make them go through emotions as they read. Sure, the good majority of you all have prolly already given up hope that this story will get any better. But, oh well. My story, my writing, my ideas. Inu, if he wakes up, will not be waking up for a little while yet. Don't take my word that he will though... ((damn now I am pissed at myself))  
  
"Finding Your Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Five: Point Blank Range  
  
The plane landed as his watch beeped ten a.m. The National Airport was practically empty when he entered the lobby. His luggage was beside a tall demon, his hair braided and flowing down his back. The man flashed his fangs and bowed slightly.  
  
"Sir, welcome home. It's been so long." He picked up the two bags and followed the older man out.  
  
"Hiten, you do know why I have returned, don't you?" He asked, opening the door to the slick black car. Hiten nodded, his braid swishing slightly.  
  
"Revenge. Do you want to go straight to the hotel?" He climbed into the drivers seat, starting the engine as his passenger buckled his seatbelt.  
  
"I want to go to Shikon Hospital." His voice held a tone of boredom. The car was quiet as they drove to the hospital.  
  
From the inside of his jacket, the man in the back pulled out his cell phone, a pack of cigarettes and a pistol. The clip was taken out of his pant pocket and he examined the bullets. Each bullet had a purple tip and a shiny silver cartridge. He placed the clip in the gun and slid the gun into the holster under his left arm. The car came to a stop at the entrance to the hospital. Leaving the cigarettes and phone in the backseat, he removed the seatbelt and exited the car.  
  
His shiny shoes squeaked slightly against the polished tile floor as he walked to the main desk. A tall man, clearly human, stood on the other side. Dark brown eyes set his features to a soft childlike appearance. The white nametag on his white uniform said the name Hojo. As the older man approached the desk, he was greeted by the boy's voice.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?"  
  
"I am looking for Songiya Inu Yasha. I was told he was in this hospital." The boy typed the name into the computer before looking back at the man.  
  
"Hai, he is here. You can only see him if you are family or a friend. Are you either?" Without a hesitation, he received his answer.  
  
"Friend. A business colleague actually. Very close. Just got here from America when I heard of his state," the Japanese speech was hindered slightly by his American accent. He smiled at the boy. "May I see him?"  
  
"If you will be as so kind to take a seat, I will contact my supervisor."  
  
"Is there a problem?" he asked, faking his worry. They would let him in. He would have their heads if they didn't.  
  
"Oh no. We only allow family to go straight in. It has nothing to do with you." Hojo put on a bright smile as he picked up the phone.  
  
A few moments later, a floor and room number was given to him and he was allowed to go see the man in a coma. He came to the room and stepped in. After hearing the click of the door, he made his way to the edge of the sleeping hanyou. A deep scowl set its place on his twisted face as his red eyes bore into Inu Yasha. Stained yellow fangs showed through his curled lips. His hand went inside his jacket and pulled out the pistol. With his finger on the trigger, he turned off the safety and screwed on the silencer. The barrel was put to Inu Yasha's right temple.  
  
"I've been waiting years to do this," he said, a deep hatred underlining his voice. His finger clenched around the trigger. His life had been spent trying to find this boy and now he was finally able to do him in.

---

Kagome woke slowly, her face still in the pillow she had a death grip on. She stood, wiping the sleepiness from her eyes. Wincing in pain when she touched her still swollen nose, she walked to her closet, pulling out a box of clothes. Deciding on something comfortable, Kagome picked out a pair of red sweat pants that were cut at the ankles and a white short sleeved shirt. Walking out of her room, Kagome heard soft music on the radio coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Is Kagome awake yet?" Miroku said, standing at the stove. In the skillet he was tending to was runny eggs being sloshed around for scrambling. Sango sat at the kitchen table, fiddling with the knobs of the radio. She merely shrugged her shoulders, not seeing Kagome as she made her way to them.  
  
"Ohayo," she said, giving her friends a genuine smile. Miroku stopped his actions at the stove and went to Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome. You are looking well." He brought her into him in a hug, which she readily accepted. Her friends were so kind to be with her today. He broke the embrace and went back to finishing his eggs. Kagome sat next to Sango.  
  
"Get a good nights sleep?" Sango asked, turning off the radio. Kagome nodded and looked down at her plate as Miroku set it down. She licked her lips and took a bite.  
  
"Damn, Miroku, this is so much better than that hospital food," all three laughed and dug into their meals. "What day is it, guys?"  
  
"Saturday," he replied, stuffing a fork full of eggs. "I'm gonna go see Inu Yasha today, you ladies wanna come with?" Kagome nodded, eating more of her breakfast.  
  
"Hai. I wanna see him. I haven't yet," Sango said. All three finished their food and were about to leave when the phone rang. Kagome looked at the clock on the wall. '10:00, who could be calling at 10:00?' she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said. "Hey Rin. Yeah, I'm ok. How's things over there." Kagome nearly fell over in laughter. "Takara's an angel. That will forever be embedded in my head, thanks Rin. Yeah, coffee later sounds great. All right. Ja Ne." The phone was placed back on its base as she turned to them, still laughing. She received raised eyebrows as greeting.  
  
"Takara got oatmeal on Sesshomaru," she explained as they walked to Miroku's car.

---

It was 10:10 at the time they arrived at the hospital. Kagome lead them to the front desk, informing Hojo that she was Inu Yasha's wife. Upon the sole fact that she was family, she was allowed into his room without waiting. The smell of the hospital was drenched in her senses. She had been here for a week and now she was back. This time, to see her husband.  
  
Her promise to herself from the night before still rang through her head. She was fully prepared to go either way. He lived, so did she. If he gave up, Kagome would follow. With that, she turned to her friends.  
  
"So, Miroku how was he when you saw him?"  
  
"Not in good shape. They had just gotten done takin' out all the glass. He was bandaged up pretty bad. Is he better?"  
  
She nodded, turning to stand in front of the door that held Inu Yasha. She took a deep breath, but she nearly screamed at the sight that awaited her.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
ALL RIGHT!!! CALM DOWN!!! I know, horrible cliffie. But, I will be updating within the next couple days, so it should even out. Just... don't go killing me now while you all have been left with this shitty chapter. Then you'll never know what happens. So, just calm down and wait. It will all pull through. Don't worry.  
  
I'm gonna go work on my epilogue for 'The Dark Side' now. Later and expect the next chapter for this to come out soon.  
  
Inu Face aka now Spoon 


	6. Meeting The Man

**ACDCchicky**: _calm down, lady lol. dont worry, it is all resolved ((your fears, n e way)) in this chapter. dont worry. i hope this makes you happier than the last chapter did... _

"Finding Your Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Six: Meeting The Man  
  
His pistol was about to fire when his youkai senses detected movement outside the door. With inhuman speed he put the weapon in his jacket, silencer still attached. When the door opened, he seated himself beside the bed, his head atop his folded hands.  
  
Kagome looked in, completely taken aback by the sight of an older man in the lobby green chair. She had not thought of someone else being in to see Inu Yasha. Sure, she might have been over reacting with the situation, but after what she had been through her nerves were still shaky. She coughed, making her, Sango, and Miroku's presence known.  
  
The man turned, his long black hair cascading down his back. His red eyes seemed to bore into her and she shifted uncomfortably. He stood, extending a hand as they walked to him.  
  
"Ohayo. Are you here to see Inu Yasha?" he asked, taking Kagome's hand first. His skin upon her touch was ice cold and she shivered.  
  
"Hai. I am here to see my husband. Who are you?" Her question was slightly harsh. She had no reason to trust this man. How did he know Inu Yasha?  
  
He smiled, his lips curling and showing his fangs. "I am Onigumo. I was Inu Yasha's boss when he lived in America." Kagome's mind kicked in. 'His boss? When did he...' "Inu Yasha came to me just after his sixteenth birthday looking for work." Her mouth formed an o shape as she let go of his hand.  
  
"Well, I am Kagome, his wife."  
  
Sango and Miroku both shook the man's hand, speaking their first names to him. He sat back down, staring at the young hanyou.  
  
"I had only just heard of the accident. I was on a plane here immediately. Inu Yasha was my finest worker. I couldn't imagine how this happened. He was always a nice boy." Onigumo sighed and Kagome walked to the other side of Inu Yasha, taking his hand in hers. Sango and Miroku stood behind her.  
  
"How long did you know Inu Yasha, Mr. Onigumo?" Sango asked, grasping her husband's hand also.  
  
"Onigumo is fine." He said. "I knew Inu Yasha about a month before his sixteenth birthday, actually. He found me with a bullet wound in his arm. I recognized it right away as a purification bullet. With the N.C.K.Y. running around you saw this kinda stuff all the time. He told me it had happened just that night and so I took care of him."  
  
Kagome nodded slightly. She remembered Inu Yasha telling her about Naraku. But something about this man's story wasn't right. It just couldn't be placed, so she put it to the back of her thoughts for now. "How long have you been here?" she asked after a short silence.  
  
"Just a few moments. I just came by to see if he was stable. I know a little about doctoring, so I thought if something was wrong I could help. But, it seems the doctors in Japan are just as I remember them: top notch."  
  
"As you remember them?" Miroku spoke.  
  
"Hai. I am native here," Onigumo said, looking up at the monk. Red looked in on deep purple as they locked eyes. 'He's lying about something,' Miroku thought. Onigumo broke eye contact and looked at Kagome. "How long have you known Inu Yasha, Kagome?"  
  
"Uh, we actually met as kids," a strong silence fell over the group. Kagome looked at the sports watch on Miroku's wrist. "Oh, hey, guys. Rin wanted us to get together in twenty minutes." She laughed lightly. It wasn't completely untrue; Rin did want to meet with them. Kagome just wanted to leave this guy. He was starting to creep her out. His calm nature when he sat beside someone he claimed to have known who has been in an accident.  
  
Onigumo stood. "I'll walk down with you. I've got to leave also." The four of them left the room after Kagome placed a soft kiss on Inu Yasha's forehead. Onigumo separated from them as they left the hospital. "It was nice to meet you all. I hope to see you again sometime." He opened the black door to a car that sat at the entrance as the others went off to Miroku's car.  
  
Upon closing his door, he grabbed the pack of cigarettes from where he had left them earlier. He set one in his lips and pulled out his gun. Clicking the safety on, Onigumo grasped the silencer and unscrewed it. He put the gun back in its holster and the silencer in a separate pouch in his jacket. The cell phone was put in his breast pocket as well as the half empty pack of cigarettes. The flame from the lighter burned the white stick as he inhaled lightly.  
  
"Take me to the hotel, Hiten," he said, closing his eyes and leaning against the seat. Without a word, Hiten left the hospital parking lot and pulled on to the main road.

* * *

"That guy gives me the creeps," Sango said as they pulled onto Rin's street. The car had been silent until now and Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"There was somethin' about him I don't trust. Something about his image he showed us. I think its fake." Miroku turned into Sesshomaru's home. The car was turned off and each passenger got out. Kagome stopped just short of the grass and pulled on Miroku's arm. She spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"Miroku, what do you know about Inu Yasha's time in America?" she asked, her voice urgent. 'I think I know what was wrong with his story.'  
  
Miroku thought a moment, watching as Sango walked to the house, completely oblivious to the fact that the two had fallen behind. "He told me that he lived with Naraku, was shot in the arm with a purified bullet then was raped. Then he got a job."  
  
"Right, so he wouldn't have gone to Onigumo right after being shot." She looked up into the man's deep purple eyes. "Onigumo isn't who he says he is..."

* * *

On the third floor of the hospital, there were people walking through the halls. Doctors and nurses working and running errands. In one particular room, the name on the clipboard Songiya Inu Yasha, little movement was made. The slow rise and fall of his chest; the slight flare of his nostrils as he breathed in slightly.  
  
After what looked like a sniff, the heart rate monitor seemed to beep faster. Inu Yasha's heart rate had just gone up.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Ok, now we are getting somewhere!! Hope ya'll like this chapter. Please check out my one shot 'Inspiration' and uh... I think I had better go work on that damn epilogue... ::sweat drop::  
  
Inu Face


	7. Blast From The Past

WOW I feel really motivated right now. I got a review from one Nick Hiryu ((PPLES READ HIS STORIES!! great gore footage with a hint of a couple romances. a great blend when it comes to Inu Yasha fics.)) and it just BOOM got me to typing. So, This chapter is like dedicated to him, just for the fact that he's cool. Lol  
  
You find out a lot more about Inu Yasha's past in America in this chapter. You'll see what I mean. I hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Sorry, but you will all just have to live with Sesshy's OOC ness. It just fits better in the story than if he was his normal bastard of a self. ((Don't get me wrong; Sesshy's a great guy!!))  
  
Dedicated to Nick Hiryu, a fellow writer on [fanfiction], for his review. Thank You!!!!

* * *

"Finding Your Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Seven: Blast From The Past

* * *

Rin greeted them at the door, her long chestnut brown hair falling around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey!" She gave all of them a hug before stepping from the doorway to allow them in. Rin led them into the front room, where Sesshomaru sat on a large leather couch with a young child in his arms. The little girl jumped from her father's lap and hurled herself into Kagome.  
  
"Aunt Ka'ome!" Takara's speed was enough to send Kagome for a whirl. She ruffled the girl's short dirty blond head.  
  
"My Kami, how you've grown!" she said, looking into her happy golden eyes. "Her demon blood is catching up with her, Sesshomaru," she sent a wink to the man who now had his arm around his mate. In return, he gave her a slight smile.  
  
After an hour, Takara fell asleep in Kagome's lap, sucking on her thumb lightly. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sat on a dark couch across from Sesshomaru and Rin. The conversation with Miroku outside still heavy on her head, Kagome looked up from the child in her arms to look the youkai straight in the face.  
  
"Sesshomaru, do you know anything about Inu Yasha's time in America? Ever heard him speak about a guy named Onigumo?" Sesshomaru drew a deep breath as he thought a moment. Pulling himself off the couch, the youkai left the room. Kagome hastily, but carefully placed the sleeping child on the spot where she had sat and followed her brother in law.

* * *

His merry whistling rang through the hallways. Hojo smiled. He had patients to attend to today. 'No more sitting at a counter all day,' he thought, walking into Songiya Inu Yasha's room. Before entering, he picked up the clipboard and skimmed it over as he walked to the bed. The young man grimaced slightly at the sight of the blood filled photographs.  
  
"Good thing you're part youkai, there buddy. If not, you woulda died before the ambulances even arrived." Walking to the heart monitor to check the readings, he decided to give a boost of hope to the man in bed. He had heard that if the patient heard a voice, they could be tempted to come back. "You had an awful lot of visitors today, sir. One from America even." He watched the steady beat of the machine. The light smell of cigarette smoke hung in the air and Hojo remembered the same stench from the man who had first come to see Inu Yasha.  
  
"Though, that guy's not too healthy." He walked to the wall by the door, flipping on the vents to clear out the smell. The steady beeping of the life machine beside the bed-ridden hanyou sped up slightly. Hojo looked back at Inu Yasha, seeing the raise of the man's chest elevate for longer times.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Are you comin' out of it?" He hadn't expected an answer, and none was given. Remembering what he learned in his college classes, people coming out of comas could take long periods of time to gain their consciousness completely. Was Inu Yasha truly coming out of the coma?

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way to the attic where he pulled down the staircase. Kagome climbed up right after him, sneezing slightly as a light layer of dust was kicked up. She looked around the dark room, watching as Sesshomaru grabbed a small box. He put it under his left arm and looked back at Kagome.  
  
"You'll have to look at these. He wrote them to me while he was there."  
  
She raised a thin brow and looked at the box. "You never wrote back, did you?" She held a hidden pain for Inu Yasha as she spoke. Sesshomaru walked past her and down the stairs, careful not to drop the box. Kagome sighed and followed, taking the box when he handed it to her.  
  
Taking a seat on the floor between the two couches, she opened the box. Sango, Rin, and Miroku were captured in a small game of cards while Sesshomaru sat in his place. He watched Kagome with one hand slightly covering his mouth and the other on the back of the couch as he leaned against the armrest.  
  
Kagome took out one of the seven letters, written in a child like handwriting, addressed to Sesshomaru and his mother. She took out the short, crinkled note and read it to herself.  
  
Dear Sesshomaru:  
Your friend never picked me up. Do you know why? This man, Naraku, took me in. He's never home, though. He's got the strong scent of liquor on his breath all the time. He runs this business. I don't know what its for, but he said its dangerous. I found papers about it before, but he took them away. I wonder what they are.  
How are you and your mother? I hope everything is fine in Japan. Naraku's home, better stop writing. Last time I wrote, a month ago, he beat me pretty bad. Still got the gash to prove it.  
Inu Yasha  
  
She picked up a newer one, the stamp dated when she was fourteen. 'Fifteen... I wonder how long before Inu Yasha left Naraku this was...'  
  
Dear Sesshomaru:  
I need to get out of America. If I get money n' stuff, can I come back? Naraku's getting out of hand. He tried to kill me last night. I know you don't really care, but he and his buddies pulled out knives. Cut me up real bad. I need to come home. I dunno how long Naraku is gonna try and keep me quiet before making me quiet. The N.C.K.Y. is getting stronger. I'm coming home.  
Inu Yasha  
  
"I answered to that one," Sesshomaru said from his spot on the couch. Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes, nodding slightly as she put the note back. "He didn't come back for two years though." The youkai added.  
  
The young girl closed the box, slowly wiping the tears from her face before joining her friends in a game of cards.

* * *

He felt the rain on his face, the painful jab in his side, and he heard the drunken laughter in the background. His eyes opened slightly in time to see a leg hit his stomach. Blood splattered from his mouth as he tried to get up from the wet concrete. Someone to his left grabbed the back of his soaked shirt and pulled him up, punching the soft flesh of his cheek. More laughter rang through his ears. But something wasn't right.  
  
'What's going on?' he thought, taking another hit. 'This has all happened before.' His nostrils flared from his busted nose as he tried to breath. That's when he smelled it.  
  
"Naraku" he sputtered, more crimson liquid spilling from his lips. He remembered. This happened nearly four years ago. But why was he thinking of this? Why was he thinking of this horrible memory? He had just been thinking of his wedding and his wife. Where did this thought of Naraku come from?  
  
The pink of metal caught his wet fur lined ears as they swiveled to the source of the sound. His golden eyes, now black and bruised, squinted through the falling rain to the man holding the knife. His heart sped up when he say Naraku laughing as the large man swung at him. The guy was drunk and slow, but the blade in his hand was long and sharp. The blade inched closer to his body as he was dropped onto the ground. He looked up and the man who was formally holding him was now laughing along side the others. Thinking quick, he rolled, trying to avoid the blade.

* * *

Kagome walked to her door, waving goodbye as both Sango and Miroku drove away. She opened the door, placing the box of letters on the table. The phone rang in the kitchen and she made her way to it, pressing the on button and listening to the voice.  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is Songiya Kagome. About Inu Yasha?" After a short pause, Kagome stumbled back, sitting in the chair. She thanked the girl on the phone and hung up. Her voice was a whisper as she put her hand over her beating heart. "Inu Yasha.... Are you awake?"

* * *

END CHAPTER  
  
the part where Inu is getting beat up is in his head. the stupid quick edit thingy wont let me put it in italics DAMN IT!  
  
Ok. There ya go. I wont be able to update until Monday or so because I am leaving this week end. We are going out of state to see my sis. Exciting... isn't it ::rolls eyes:: there isn't even a real reason to see her. She just wants us to see her. We aren't even gonna be doin nothing but sitting in her house ::groans:: I can do that here .  
  
Inu Face 


	8. Hope Dies Hard

::cough:: I am not a doctor. Anything medical I say in this story is completely bullshit. Enjoy :D  
  
"Finding Your Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Eight: Hopes Die Hard  
  
Kagome put her journal on her pillow and stood, stretching from sitting for an hour. She smoothed out the denim of her jeans and walked out of the room. It had been two weeks since she left the hospital, about a week since she started going back to school, and about one and a half since she found out Inu Yasha was waking up. He had been getting better and better with each passing day. The doctors told her that he should be waking up completely any day and she was ecstatic. She was going to see him today, but first she needed to get her stitches out.  
  
Kagome ignored the empty Japanese take-out boxes on her table. It would be cleaned up later, after she saw her husband again. She could still smell her lunch, and it made her mouth water. Shaking it off, she reached one hand to the doorknob.  
  
Grabbing her keys from the table by the door, she gave a quick glace at the box of letters. She read each letter three times over and not a mention of a man named Onigumo. It worried her that he claimed to know the hanyou, yet he was never mentioned. She frowned and walked out of the house.

* * *

His cold red eyes watched as she left the house, driving the car he had seen her friend leave her. Sango, he believed her name was. When she was out of sight, he exited his car and went to her door. Onigumo used his credit card to unlock it and he walked in. The entire place smelled of a late lunch and his sharp eyes searched the ground floor.  
  
Walking up the staircase, he ran his hand up the polished banister. On the second floor, he saw three rooms. A novelty sign hung on one door, the unisex restroom insignia on it. Beside it was another room, a plain door with no decoration. On the opposite side of the hall, there was a large brown door, the handle an extravagant gold old-fashioned handle. He decided that this must have been the master bedroom.  
  
Upon opening it, he examined the bedroom, his eyes landing on a silver book lying on the pillow on the right side of the bed. Not caring for privacy, he walked to the book and opened it. He raised his eyebrows in a bored manner and flipped through some pages. Onigumo's finger traced the lines as he skimmed the words, reading each passage briefly.  
  
'Come on,' he thought. 'I need something that will kill this hanyou. Anything.'  
  
"If Inu Yasha never pulled through, I don't think I'd be able to live on my own. I'd probably take my life the same night. He's my life force." He read the line aloud, an evil smirk tugging at his lips. If Onigumo could even get her to think for an instant he was dead, she'd take her life. Then when he came out of it and found out she's dead...  
  
Onigumo let out an evil string of laughter. Inu Yasha would be broken, gone, completely dead to everything. With out this woman, Inu Yasha would be in a hellish torture. That idea appealed more to Onigumo than any other thought that had crossed his mind.  
  
Placing the journal back on the pillow, he left the room and headed out of the house to his car. He had to get to the hospital and into Inu Yasha's room before the young lady called Kagome. Tonight, his would feel the awesome power of a sick revenge.

* * *

She sat up and pulled down the top of her patient's scrubs. Doctor Akamatsu put the blue stitches, coated lightly with the woman's blood, in a metallic pan beside the bed. Removing the plastic gloves from his hands, he smiled at Kagome.  
  
"You have healed nicely, Kagome. I don't think you will need to come back. But, if you ever are pregnant again, I need you to come back, ok?" She nodded and hopped off the bed. "You can go now, but you'll need to go down to get some medication to put on your scars, a subscription for if you have pains and to pay your bill," he flashed an award winning smile that made her laugh.  
  
"Yes, sir," she said, saluting him. She grabbed her clothes and went to change into them. A sweet hum flowed from her as she changed. Kagome had been here for about two hours that morning and Inu Yasha was showing signs that sealed the deal for the doctors that he would wake up that day.  
  
Taking out her stitches had taken a good half hour or so. She realized then that there were three different places that were stitched up; all of different sizes and shapes. Kagome slipped into her plain white t-shirt and walked out of the bathroom, putting her patient's scrubs into a bin in front of the room she was in. Without a second thought she made her way up the stairs to see Inu Yasha.

* * *

Onigumo had momentarily stopped by his hotel room before going to the hospital. Wasting no time, he passed through the front desk and up to Inu Yasha's room. Seeing as how a nurse just left the room, writing a note on the clipboard, he waited till she was long gone before entering the room.  
  
He walked over the plastic bag that was attached to Inu Yasha's arm and into his bloodstream. Reaching into his pocket, Onigumo pulled out a syringe and released the air from inside. Where the tube went into the skin, he injected the needle, making sure it was in deep. Slowly, he added the clear substance, listening as the beating of the heart rate monitor slowed. Without a trace of him ever being in there, Onigumo left the hospital.  
  
Before going down the stairs, he hear the rushed sound of feet, worried voices, and the scratching of wheels against the ground. He hid the smirk as he walked casually out of the hospital, wondering when Kagome would go to visit her now dead husband. He stayed in his car and waited for Kagome to come out of the hospital. 'This will be sweet,' he repeated over and over.

* * *

The third floor corridor was buzzing and crowded. She couldn't get past the staircase. Kagome stood on her tiptoes to look above the crowds, but it was no good. Panic started to set in. Could it have something to do with Inu Yasha? No, it couldn't, he was improving well, faster than normal thanks to his demon blood. Nothing could have happened. 'Right?'  
  
"Kagome!" She looked up to see a man pushing through the people. "Kagome! Here you are!" Hojo grabbed her hand and started to pull her into the large mob of people.  
  
"Hojo!" she called, avoiding people where she could. "What's happened?"  
  
Kagome came to an abrupt stop beside Hojo and dropped his hand, her eyes going wide. They had stopped at Inu Yasha's door. Tears began to fall as she barged in, Hojo trying to hold her back. The hanyou's bed was empty, the sheets were rumpled and all the wires and tubes were scrambled on it. She tossed her head to the side, searching desperately for her mate. A few tears escaped her wide eyes.  
  
A doctor and two nurses were standing around a wheeled bed. She saw Inu Yasha's body lying limp on the bed, his chest exposed.  
  
"Ready, clear," the doctor said, rubbing the two electrically charged paddles together before putting them on Inu Yasha's bare skin. His back arched, leaning up into the paddles, then fell limp again. All eyes were on the heart monitor held by the younger nurse. Flat-line. "Ready, clear," he said again, his tone harsher. Again, he tried to revive the fallen hanyou, but the persistent beep of the flat-lined heart rate monitor.  
  
It was like death was pounding at Kagome's door, the horrific knocking was the beep.  
  
It chilled her to the bone. She ran to the bedside, looking on as the doctor tried once more to get a heart beat. No luck. Softly, Kagome muttered 'no' over and over, the tears like a waterfall against her soft cheeks. The older nurse put her arms around Kagome and tried to comfort her. Falling into sobs, Kagome curled into the woman's embrace, her eyes still on Inu Yasha's dead body.  
  
An hour later, Kagome was sitting on the floor of Inu Yasha's hospital room. Her knees were at her chest, her arms around them and her head low. Her soft sniffles echoed through the empty room. The clock on the wall chimed softly as it became five o'clock. Her shoulders shook with a small shiver.  
  
Lifting her head and moving her hear out of her face, Kagome found the phone in her pocket. Dialing Rin's home number, Kagome put the phone to her ear and her hand over her eyes.  
  
"Hello?" Sesshomaru's voice answered.  
  
"Your brother's dead." Her voice was monotone, not speaking with any emotion.  
  
"When?" There was an unmistakable shake in his voice as he spoke. Unseen by Kagome, the youkai's eyes clouded slightly.  
  
"An hour ago they came in, tried to save him. They couldn't but took him in to check and see what could have faltered. They didn't find anything."  
  
There was a soft feminine voice in the background asking what happened; the rumble of Sesshomaru then a soft gasp and more words.  
  
"Rin wants to know if you want her to be with you."  
  
"Just tell her goodbye."  
  
"Kagome," his voice dripped with warning. "Don't you do anything." She could hear the scowl on his face and worry in his voice.  
  
"Just tell her, Sesshomaru. Bye," she hung up before he could get another word in. Kagome dialed Sango's cell phone, knowing she probably wouldn't be home. 'The girl is never home,' she thought.  
  
"Hello?" Sango answered, her voice cheery.  
  
"Hey Sango, I got some bad news."  
  
The happiness dropped like a ton of bricks. "What happened?"  
  
Kagome sighed heavily, hearing Miroku's voice in the background, desperately wanting to know what was happening. "Tell Miroku that his best friend is dead."  
  
On the other side of town, Sango dropped her phone. Kagome could hear her cries. Miroku picked up the phone as he held his wife as she started sputtering the message to him.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure?"  
  
Although he couldn't see, Kagome nodded into her arm, which was now folded over the top of her knees. "Hai, I am. The doctors said there wasn't anything they could do. I've got to go, tell Sango bye for me, k?"  
  
"Of course, Kagome. Bye."  
  
"G'bye, Miroku."  
  
Kagome lifted her head and flipped her cell phone closed. Her legs stretched out in front of her as she closed her eyes and let the tears wash over her face. She ran out of the room and down the stairs. Getting her prescriptions from the front desk, Kagome paid and left the building. In her car she was drained completely. She didn't even realize she was driving until she was at her house.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Well then. Isn't that a lovely chapter? I'm gonna start working on the next chapter here ASAP. So don't freak out too much, k? Oh, and one IMPORTANT thing goin on here:  
  
If any of you know the names of Inu's parents, or have an idea of what they could/might be, please tell me. I really need to know. I uh, kinda have another story goin on in my head right about now... lol. I'll prolly post the prologue soon, but that one won't be updated every day. I prolly wont update that one for a while after the prologue if I post it before this story is over.  
  
Hope y'all are enjoying this story. Later!  
  
Inu Face 


	9. Lost and Found

"Finding Your Heart: by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Nine: Lost and Found  
  
Onigumo watched Kagome mosey into her house. He could tell by her stature that she was exhausted mentally. The sides of his mouth were drawn in a smile. With his youkai-like hearing, he could hear a dull rattle of little white pills in her hand. No one was with her. He had the feeling she was going to pull through on her part of his plan.

* * *

Kagome carried the bottle of painkillers into her living room. She threw them onto the couch, not bothering to even watch them bounce on the cushion. Her eyes half closed, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. The devil was still knocking at her door, the sound of her heart beating against the door. Should she let him in? 'The devil could ease my pain,' she thought coldly.  
  
"Don't you do anything," she made her voice deep to imitate Sesshomaru's. "Well what does he know? He can't keep me from doing anything. It's my house, my life." Tears streamed down her face as she re-entered the living room. Frustrated, she opened the bottle and took a drink. She threw the now open bottle against the wall. "You can't tell me what to do! IF HE CAN LEAVE THEN SO CAN I!" she fell to the ground in sobs, her body shaking violently. Water from her bottle spilled from the plastic onto the carpet.  
  
Why was she so angry with Sesshomaru, anyway?  
  
"Because he didn't want me to be with Inu Yasha. I wanna be with him and I made a promise I would follow him," she whispered, lifting her head from her hands and wiping her eyes. She watched as more water emptied from the clear bottle. Groggily, she looked over at the orange bottle of pills on the couch.  
  
Her hand was inching closer to the doorknob as the knocking continued. Temptation got the best of her.  
  
She crawled to the couch and grabbed the translucent orange bottle. Pushing on the lid and twisting, she removed four pills. They were chalky in her mouth but she swallowed them down. The next four were rough on her throat despite her moist mouth. The white label around the bottle instructed to take two a day, but Kagome had far surpassed that, lazily putting the eleventh one on her tongue. She hit the ground hard and the small pill rolled out of her mouth, joining the many spilled on the ground from the bottle in her hands.

* * *

Rin took the phone from Sesshomaru after he and Kagome's conversation ended.  
  
"What did she say besides about Inu Yasha?" she whispered, sniffling loudly.  
  
"She wanted me to tell you something," he looked away, searching for something to occupy his mind. He could trust Kagome, couldn't he? "Rin, you need to go see Kagome."  
  
Rin dialed Kagome's phone number, but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Just go. Don't call." Rin's mind was clouded with confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about? I need to call her." He shook his head and she sighed. She knew she'd never win with him now. "I'm gonna call Sango then, ok? Can I do that?" Her voice was laced with frustration as she started dialing. Sesshomaru knew her feelings and he left the house, standing in the grass.  
  
Inu Yasha was dead. 'Damn you, brother. Don't you see what's happening? We need you here.' He didn't show emotion often, but when he did it moved the world. A small tear rolled from Sesshomaru's right eye before he swatted it away, leaving his eyes dry. 'I will not cry for you. You will be back.' Sesshomaru turned and walked back in the house.  
  
"Uh-huh. Five minutes. K. You too, bye Sango." Rin put her phone on the counter, turning to look at her mate. Her face was red and slightly puffed as she folded her arms over her chest for comfort. Sesshomaru walked to her and brought her into a hug. Rin's walls crashed and she started crying.  
  
The soft cry of a baby from upstairs caught Sesshomaru's attention. Rin pulled away and wiped her face on her shirt. He gave her a small kiss on the head to try and sooth her pain, telling her he loved her in a whisper, before going to check on the now awake Takara. Letting out a long breath, Rin's shoulders shook slightly as she waited for her friend to arrive.

* * *

Her smile, her eyes, the softness of her touch. That's all he was thinking about. Her black raven hair up in a stylish bun as a veil fell over her face. The soft words, "I do" spilled from her mouth.  
  
"I'm having your child!" A beautiful voice, choir like tones rang through his ears. The bright look on her face when she said it made his heart skip a beat.  
  
The cute scowl that played across her face as he spoke to her for the first time. "You baka! Seven years I waited!" He felt the smirk on his face as he remembered her angry strut in the opposite direction.  
  
"I love you," those three words. The ones she spoke to him everyday since their graduation. The ones he would kill to hear now, in this overwhelming world of thoughts and memories.  
  
But.... he still couldn't get that stench out of his thoughts. The smell he had sensed even in his coma.  
  
She flashed before his eyes, held by the ominous man who had once cared for him. His bony pale hands wrapped around both her waist and neck. A low chuckle that came from the man as he sniffled her neck, licking the flesh on his way up.

* * *

The doctors had just put Inu Yasha in a room to have him lay. Funeral arrangements were to be scheduled tomorrow so the body had a place to stay till then. The lights were out, shadows thrown over the walls. No sounds, nothing echoed through the hospital room. And yet, a weak and barely audible heart rate rang through the silence like a beacon.  
  
In a cold sweat, the supposedly dead man sat upright. His shining golden eyes piercing through the darkness, his scream chilling even the coldest of hearts.  
  
"Kagome!"

* * *

Sango drove with Rin to their friend's house. There was a thick silence, both wondering what had gotten into Sesshomaru that they had to go to see Kagome. Was it just out of pure brother-in-law love? Or did the youkai have a specific reason? Neither said a word as they pulled into Kagome's driveway. Sango parked Miroku's car behind her own. Both women walked out of the car and to the house.  
  
Rin was the first to scream when she saw Kagome stretched on the floor. In an instant, both Rin and Sango were kneeling next to the fallen girl, trying to get a rise out of her. Sango put a hand on Rin's shoulder, both their actions stopping as Sango pointed to the bottle of medicine on the ground.  
  
Grabbing the bottle, a few pills still jingling in it, Sango and Rin maneuvered to carry Kagome out of the house. Both had unshed tears, but they decided now was not a good time to cry. Instead, they carried the limp body to the car and put her in the backseat. Rin sat with her and let Kagome's head rest in her lap until they reached the hospital.  
  
Sango bolted out of the driveway and down the street, going nearly ten miles over the speed limit. She had to get to the hospital as soon as possible... 'What if Kagome's not gonna make it?'

* * *

Onigumo cursed loudly when he saw the car pull up to the house. When they walked out with Kagome's body, he nearly broke the steering wheel. His knuckles were white with the grip he held.  
  
"Goddamn nigens getting in the way." He set his sight on the pistol in the passenger seat. They would all pay for getting in the way of his plan. He would see to that himself.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
WOW! Sesshy cries... Kagome overdoses... Inu Yasha wakes up... Mystic Hanyou was right. I am on an angst kick. Well, I'll update ASAP.  
  
I am kinda pissed at right about now. It's not giving me any emails for my review alerts, and I highly doubt that I am getting my author alerts as well. See, I have myself on my author alert ((lol)) and I didn't get the alert for the last chapter. GRRRE! So yeah, is kinda on my bad side right about now. I have to go to the actual story and click on reviews to see what reviews I have!! I don't get emails of them ::cries::  
  
Inu Face 


	10. The Hospital

Still having problems with [fanfiction] damn it! I even emailed them to tell them about my problem, but NO!!! They prolly don't care because they haven't done n e thing. NO EMAIL!!!! DAMN!! I've checked all the settings on my email thingy ((Outlook Express)) and none of them say I am blocking [fanfiction]. I am thinking it just hates me so I am kinda loathing [fanfiction] as of this moment in time.

* * *

"Finding Your Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Ten: The Hospital  
  
Kagome was taken on a wheeled stretcher into the hospital as Sango and Rin sat in the waiting room. Rin paced the tile floor, one arm across her chest as she chewed her index finger nail of the other. Sango was curled in a cushioned chair with her knees at her chest. It had been thirty minutes since they had come in with Kagome. They were told she would have her stomach pumped and then she'd be monitored. Doctor Akamatsu said the dosage was great, so he wanted watch over her.  
  
They didn't know what to do. Had they gotten to her in time? Was Kagome going to live? So many questions ran through their heads. Rin pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and called Sesshomaru, telling him Kagome had overdosed on painkillers. She said that he was right in wanting her to go and all the doctor had said. They said their goodbyes and she sat next to Sango.  
  
"It's all gonna work out, right?" she whispered to her friend. Sango put an arm around Rin's shoulders.  
  
"Of course Rin. Everything's gonna work out."

* * *

The doctors piled into his room. Inu Yasha sat on the bed, panting and sweating, his eyes were wide open. The heart monitor was going off the charts as his heart beat heavily against his ribcage. His molten eyes darted around the room, searching for his wife. He needed to see his wife. Angry when he found her nowhere to be seen, Inu Yasha pulled the covers off the bed and bolted out of the room.  
  
His inhuman speed carried him down the stairs. He fell once, suddenly aware that his legs were wobbly. Grabbing the rail and wall for support, he continued down the hospital. Where could she be? Inu Yasha saw people all around him in hospital garbs. Was that where he was? A hospital? Would Kagome be in the waiting room? He followed the signs, landing on the first floor and turning a corner. A door...  
  
He could hear the hurried feet coming from behind him but he didn't care. He needed to find Kagome. Inu Yasha pushed passed the doors, coming to a halt inside the room. The doors swung behind him as he searched the room.  
  
Rin and Sango looked up, their voices suddenly gone as the stared at Inu Yasha. His silver hair was flowing down his back, the ears on his head swiveling in all directions. His legs were shoulder length apart, sticking out of the bottom of a patient's dress. His golden eyes spotted them just as doctors poured into the room. Inu Yasha made his way to them while two doctors attached themselves to his legs, trying to bring him down.  
  
"Sango, Rin," his voice was hoarse from not being used in over a month. His mouth was dry, but he spoke anyway. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
They stared blankly at him for a second, then Sango snapped out of it. Inu Yasha continued to fight falling. "We brought her in and they took her to the second floor. Room 103." She spoke quickly, but his ears picked up every word. He was so focused on finding Kagome that he didn't notice the room spinning or the headache that broke through his brain.  
  
"103, second floor. Tha-"  
  
He fell to the floor as a doctor gave him a sedative. Inu Yasha's mind went blank as soft voices echoed in his ears.  
  
"How could he have come back to life?"  
  
"What was with him running out of the room like that?"  
  
Everything drowned in a welcoming blackness.  
  
Rin and Sango stared wide-eyed at the hanyou passed out of the floor. The doctors stood around him, some coming up off the floor, and studying the raise and fall of his body with each breath. They talked amongst themselves and all six of them struggled to carry the unconsciousness half man up two flights of stairs. The waiting room was unnervingly quiet for the next few moments.  
  
Doctor Akamatsu walked through the doors and toward the two ladies. He smiled down at him, his small mustache curving with his lips, giving him a completely innocent look. Brown sparked in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome's going to be fine. She needs to be in the bed for at most another hour before you can take her home. Just make sure you find a way to keep her from overdosing again. Stress, probably from finding out her husband had left this world, caused her body to have a terrible reaction to the medication. All she needs is rest. We've taken care of the rest."  
  
Both nodded. "But, uh, doc," Rin looked up at him shyly. "Uh, we just saw Inu Yasha. He's still alive." Her voice was very quiet. Akamatsu simply stared at her a moment before excusing himself and disappearing through the swinging doors.

* * *

Onigumo stood in his hotel room. The red dressed bed sat behind him, completely made and ready to be used. His hands rested on his dresser as he hung his head, an angry snarl hidden by his long hair. He looked up into his reflection. In contrast to his dark shirt and hair, he looked deathly ill with his liquid paper white face. His lips were drawn in a dangerous scowl, his lightly yellow stained teeth breaking the skin as he bit his lip. When his plans went wrong, he never took it well.  
  
"So I can't toy with you. I guess we will just have to get down to business." He glared at his reflection in the mirror. "How the hell am I supposed to kill you? I should have just done it from the beginning, and killed your little wife and friends, Inu Yasha. Right there in that hospital room."  
  
He ran a bony hand over his tired face. He couldn't do it today. To kill Inu Yasha, he'd have to wait until he was out of the hospital. Although against what he wanted, Onigumo decided that the hanyou's death would have to be postponed a few days. He pulled the gun from its holster under his left arm.  
  
The shining silver barrel gleamed in the sunlight that poured into the room. The clip fell from the handle and into Onigumo's hand as he glared at the bullets. "The coating should bring back some memories. Getting shot with purifying miko powers doesn't feel good, does it my friend?" he whispered to himself, putting the clip back into the gun. He pointed the gun at his reflection with one arm, his sight straight and even. The boy wouldn't be able to dodge this time. Onigumo wasn't drunk for this turn.  
  
The ringing of his cell phone brought him back into reality. He put the phone to his ear. "Naraku, Sir, the new shipment is here. It's waiting for you at the airport."  
  
He turned off the phone and grabbed his suit outfit, covering the gun that was now in its light brown holder. He left the room.

* * *

Kagome stared at the ceiling. She was back in the same room. A tear fell from her eyes, her lids staying open. Why was she back? Normal people aren't in the hospital all the time. Then why was she? She was normal, wasn't she? 'You're husband's dead. Is that normal?' she shuddered at the cold sounding voice coming though her head.  
  
The doctor left nearly half an hour ago, saying he was going to go tell her friends she was ok. What was she supposed to do till then?  
  
"I wanna see my husband," she thought with a sigh. She didn't know where doctors put people who had died. How would she find him? "I wont. Simple as that." Her voice was quiet as she turned onto her side, watching the brown door. "I'll never see him again..." she let her voice trail off.  
  
Half an hour. What could be taking so long? She needed some company. All the silence was about to drive her insane. Couldn't her friends come in and see her or something? She sighed and closed her eyes. Little did she know that Akamatsu was standing outside of the door.

* * *

After leaving the waiting room, he walked up to the third floor. He knew where Inu Yasha was being kept and he walked to the room. The doctors had just gotten his limp form onto the bed as Akamatsu made his way to the hanyou.  
  
"The sedative is going to wear off in about thirty minutes and you're gonna have one hell of a fight to put up."  
  
"And how do you know? He could be calm," one doctor said, eyeing the hanyou.  
  
"What was it that you heard when he woke up? What did he say?"  
  
"He called for a woman. Kagome, I think."  
  
"That woman is his mate and he will kill to get to her. Let me take him to see her when he wakes up. Then you will have him be calm." The doctors nodded.  
  
So, half an hour later, the hanyou's eyes shot open. He looked around, noticing he was back in that same room, only now there was another doctor standing in front of the doorway. He growled, but stopped when he smelled Kagome's sweet smell. Inu Yasha jumped off his bed and grabbed Doctor Akamatsu by the collar.  
  
"Why do you smell of Kagome?" He said in a low and dangerous tone.  
  
"I am your wife's doctor. Tell me, do you want to see her?"  
  
He pushed the doctor into the wall. "Your damn right I wanna see her. Where the hell is she? Take me to her now!"  
  
Akamatsu put a hand on the one Inu Yasha was using to hold him in the air. "Put me down and you will." He fell like a rock to his feet. "Come on Inu Yasha." He left the room.  
  
The hanyou quickly followed after him, making his pace faster than the doctor and growling when the older man fell behind. Akamatsu stopped at a door. Inu Yasha recognized the number from what Sango had told him earlier.  
  
He suddenly felt very shaky. How long had it been since he saw her face? To him, it had only seemed like an hour or so. He could still see her sitting next to him in the car and laughing as he and Rin bantered. Did that truly happen yesterday? He opened the door to Kagome's room, instantly forgetting his thoughts as his eyes fell onto her angelic face.  
  
END CHAPTER

* * *

AWWW!! GUESS WHAT!! THEY ARE GONNA SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!!! YAY!! Everyone rejoice!  
  
HEY GUYS!!!! I have an account on [fictionpress]!!! The name is Inu Faceness on there too so it wont be that hard to find lol. Uh, if n e of you wanna check out my original fic I started on there this morning then go for it . no one is stopping you. And if you do read it, please review!!! Later!  
  
Inu Face 


	11. Together Again

A chapter about Inu and Kagome's reuniting. Aww... Kawaii fluffiness... AH! The fluffiness! It's attacking!! Hey, that reminds me of a pic I found called 'protect the fluff'!! It has Inutaishio and Sesshy as big fluff balls with swords and it says 'PROTECT THE FLUFF' underneath it! ::dies laughing::

"Finding Your Heart" by Inu Faceness

**Chapter Eleven**: Together again

He walked into the room alone. His heart began to pound in his chest the second he saw her face. Her eyes closed, her hand up beside her face in a childlike position. A goofy grin spread like wildfire across his face as he practically ran to her bedside. Inu Yasha fell to his knees and lightly brushed his fingers across her face.

Kagome's eyes sprang open when she felt his warm fingers on her cheeks. She was met with his gaze, the soft molten eyes she remembered looking into every morning. Her eyes began to water as she stared at him, not fully believing what she saw. No words escaped her open mouth as her mouth went dry. She managed to sit up on her bed, Inu Yasha staying on the floor and looking at her.

"Inu... Yasha..." she managed. He broke into a short laugh as he heard her voice. Inu Yasha pushed her back on the bed and lay on top of her, kissing her lips softly. Her eyes were still wide opened as she registered his lips. She felt him pull away and look deep into her eyes.

"Kagome..." He brushed her hair from her face. Out of slight desperation, he smiled and laughed slightly. "Kagome, why didn't you kiss me back?" he whispered.

The woman beneath him swallowed a lump in her throat and tears threatened to fall down her face. "Is... are you really here?" The sight of him with her again was overwhelming.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome broke down and latched her arms around his neck, hungrily attacking his lips. He answered back with equal passion. Their bodies were molded together as two people entered the room.

"Already? Geesh, it hasn't even been," she looked at her watch, "ten minutes." She just couldn't help but say it.

Inu Yasha broke the intimacy with his wife and glanced over his shoulder, glaring at his friend. "You better run, Rin," he said, getting up off Kagome. Rin turned to run out of the room, but was stopped by Akamatsu, standing in the doorway. The woman hid behind the doctor, trying to save herself from the wrath of the just-awoken hanyou barreling towards her.

"Inu Yasha, calm yourself." Inu Yasha stopped in mid-step. Deflating slightly, he crossed his arms and huffed. Sango smiled and went to her friend who was still in a daze on her bed.

"Kagome, you all right?" she asked, helping Kagome into a sitting position. The girl nodded, a soft smile coming to her lips as she watched Inu Yasha stand in the middle of the room.

Rim gained little faith as she stood from her crouched position behind the doctor. "It's good to have you back, dear brother," she said, still keeping his distance.

Inu Yasha's ears swiveled. "Back? Where'd I go?" the young hanyou was completely clueless. At his question, Kagome and Sango both sniffled. He looked at each girl, the saddened expression from all three breaking his heart.

Akamatsu answered for them, keeping his cool. "You've been in a coma for about three weeks now."

It was silent for a few moments. Inu Yasha looked to Kagome. "Was I in an accident or something?" His mate nodded.

"You, me, and Rin."

He looked over at Rin. She gave him a slight smile as her hands fiddled in front of her. Inu Yasha looked to the floor. "So I was in an accident with my sister and my wife... a coma for three weeks...anything else?" his nerves were frayed. He had no recollection of this. Had he hit his head or something before he went into a coma?

Kagome stood and walked over to him. "Here," her voice cracked. She took his hand and put it on her stomach. The hanyou fell backwards into a chair as Kagome broke into tears. She fell to her knees, putting her forehead on his knee as her hands held his leg like a small child. "I'm so sorry, Inu Yasha," was her only whisper.

He didn't know what to say. All around him had been happiness and in one instant, it was shattered like the glass of a windshield. 'Wait... windshield? Was I in a car accident?'

Doctor Akamatsu, who had been standing at the doorway, took a step forward, coughing to bring their attention to him. "I'm sorry to be the one that has to break this up, but Inu Yasha needs to be examined."

No one spoke as Inu Yasha stood with Kagome. He gave her a soft kiss, wiping her tears away, before leaving the room with Akamatsu. Rin and Sango went to either side of their friend, putting a hand on each of her shoulders. They slowly left the room.

"Did you see his eyes?" Kagome asked them as the got outside. "They were so filled with pain."

"He really did want the kid, didn't he?" Sango asked, smiling slightly as Kagome let out a little laugh.

"Hai, he was so happy when he found out. Inu Yasha was just, so excited."

"Must run in the family," Rin said, helping Kagome into the car. "Sesshomaru was the same way." The three girls shared a short laugh before returning to their respective homes.

* * *

Inu Yasha lay on the metal table as three doctors checked him. The only thing on his mind was the baby. He hadn't known just how much he had wanted to hold the child in his arms, to care for it, until he had known he wouldn't be able to. He heard one of the doctors.

"He seems in perfect condition, like he'd never been in a coma. Or an accident for that matter," Inu Yasha sat up as the doctors instructed him to. They lead him to his room and left him, saying they needed to file the information.

The room still smelled of Naraku. It was faint, but with his youkai nose he could still smell the traces of him. But how did the damn hanyou know that Inu Yasha was there? And why did he show up after all these years?

He went to the window and looked out over the city from three stories up. He would piece his broken life back together. Inu Yasha was determined to get his old life back together. The love, the happiness, everything he had with Kagome.

Inu Yasha walked to his bed and crawled in, instantly missing the feel of Kagome by his side.

**END CHAPTER**

Uh.. ok, a gay chapter for a what... eleven day wait? Sorry, but I've had a lot going on in my head and my life. Sorry. Just know that I plan on having the next chapter soon... but I might be going to Kansas City for a few days next week... then school starts on the 19th... damn ness!!!!!

Inu Faceness


	12. Freedom

I've noticed that a lot of reviewers for this story haven't reviewed for its prequel. If you haven't read it, how's this story goin for you? O.o...

This is kinda just a filler chapter... cuz next chapter the story should take off. Like a rocket!! (makes rocket sounds)

"**Finding Your Heart**" by _Inu Faceness_

**Chapter Twelve**: Freedom

"Damn it, just let me out already!"

Everyone on the third floor sighed heavily, getting annoyed with the patient in room 213. It had been three hours since he had woken up that morning, and less than twenty-four hours ago he had come out of his coma. And yet... he wasn't acting anything like a coma patient. He had broken out of his room, looking for the lunchroom for his breakfast, wandered around the hospital, and even picked a fight with a few doctors who wouldn't let him leave the hospital.

A nurse listened to him ramble out a long string of colorful curses as she did her job. A doctor entered Inu Yasha's hospital room with a sedative, hoping it will calm him down. On the contrary, Inu Yasha saw the needle and picked up the green chair he was about to back into. Three doctors had been trying to calm him down since they had relocked him into his room. None had prevailed, so one was sent to get a sedative.

Inu Yasha remembered it from the day before, and he didn't want to end up on the floor again. He swung the chair at the doctors, succeeding in making them back up.

"Hell no... you ain't touchin' me with that shit!" he said, swinging again. He jumped onto the mattress of the bed, continuing on till he was practically standing on the headboard.

(**A/N: ok, I just have to say this... imagine Inu Yasha in a patient's gown nothing else O.O, holding a chair, standing on the bed, with doctors all around him, his hair all messy from lack of brushing.... dies laughing**)

Doctor Akamatsu stood in the doorway, watching in on the scene that was playing out before him. Should he tell the, now screaming, hanyou that his wife was coming in again today to pick him up? '_No_,' he decided. Making him think that he had to stay in longer proved to be amusing.

"DAMN IT YOU SHIT EATERS GET THE HELL AWAY!!!"

* * *

He sat up from his bed, stretching and yawning. The blanket fell down from his bare chest as he climbed out from beside his wife. The trip to the bathroom seemed unusually long this morning, and he opened his eyes to see where exactly he was going clad in nothing but his boxers. He felt a little embarrassed when he saw he was heading downstairs.

Miroku turned around, sighing heavily. '_This is going to be one long day_...' he said, finally getting to the bathroom.

Sango laughed at her husband as she stood at her dresser, watching him leave then reenter the room to get to the bathroom. She then turned to get dressed, thinking of yesterday.

She told Miroku that Inu Yasha had come out of his coma and Miroku was thrilled. His best friend was finally awake and things could start getting back to normal. It was a relief on both of them. Since the accident, things had gone astray, severely. Kagome had actually started going back to school, but from what Rin had said, Kagome had been cold and distant from all of their classmates, even the ones that she was friends with. That just wasn't Kagome at all. She'd spend all her evenings at Inu Yasha's side, whispering sweet memories into his head. Then, she tried to overdose.

Everyone else had been affected too. Sesshomaru had become distracted from all his work to try and find the person responsible for the accident. He only found out that it was a drunk driver and he was currently in Asia. Rin was in the accident, being tossed around like an old shoe in the backseat, held in by her seatbelt. Sesshomaru had been very protective of his family after Rin had come home.

Miroku and Sango were only holding on by threads. Their emotions had been stretched to unimaginable lengths as they watched their friends ride the roller coaster of life. It had pained them to know how emotionally unbalanced things had become. But they knew, with the return of an old friend, things would go back into place.

Sango smiled as she saw Miroku come out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for his classes. Together, they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. They ate breakfast in peace until Miroku left to drive Sango to Kagome's house.

* * *

Sesshomaru lead the small group through the hospital. He had brought the three women along to retrieve his younger half brother from the hospital. Arriving at the top step, all three heard the loud calling.

"Let me go! No!! You cant! Get that fucking needle away from me!!"

Doctor Akamatsu saw them from his place by the door and he stood up straight, smiling at them all. He looked in at the doctors trying to pin Inu Yasha to the ground and give him the sedative. Akamatsu signaled for the group to hurry to the room. They hurried on their way.

Kagome nearly broke into fits of laughter as she saw her husband wrestling three full-grown doctors. Sango and Rin just stared wide-eyed at the scene while Sesshomaru kept a straight face. Before Akamatsu could do anything, Inu Yasha stood up, dropping all three men clinging to him. He stared at Kagome before running at her.

Sango and Rin giggled as their all-tough hanyou hugged his wife. Inu Yasha kept his arm around her as he faced them all.

"Hey," he said.

"Inu Yasha, its great to have you back," Rin and Sango said, each giving him a small hug. Sesshomaru just replied with a nod. Kagome looked up at him.

"Guess what," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You get to come home today."

"Good, 'cause these fuckers wanna give me a sedative."

Sesshomaru cracked a smile as he saw the three doctors help each other up. Kagome and Inu Yasha lead the way down to the lobby for Inu Yasha's check out.

* * *

She walked up the rickety staircase to the room where her boss was staying. She was nervous. Was she bringing good news, or bad? The door was ominous to her. Behind it was the one person who could end her life, the one person who could put her on the track to success. One word could flip flop his emotions. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

She stood in the room with a frightened persona, sending violent shivers through her entire body. Slowly going through the room, looking for her boss, she came across his bedroom. He stood, looking her full in the face, with only a few inches between the two.

"S-s-sir?" she stuttered, his large frame overpowering her small one. He just stared into her baby blue eyes. "He's l-left the hos-hospital."

Her eyes were frozen and blank. His hand was forced through her chest and she was pined the wall behind her. He extracted his hand and watched her body fall to the ground, spilling blood all over the floor. Using his clean hand, he called his minions to have someone clean his room and remove the body. On his way out of the room and into the hall, cleaning his hand with his white handkerchief.

In a sadistic manner, he brought the tissue to his nose and sniffed the girl's sweet blood.

**END CHAPTER**

Ewe... that last bit was kinda weird.... Dunno why I made it like that but eh, I liked it :D uh.. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but hopefully ill be able to write more this next week. Later

Inu Face


	13. The Enemy

MY BAD!!! I'm sorry for not updating sooner!!! Math homework sucks monkey balls I swear!! Especially when it's every night!! So please enjoy this chapter and take LONG TIME to read it so that I have time to write another chapter lol.

* * *

"**Finding Your Heart**" by _Inu Faceness_

**Chapter Thirteen**: The Enemy

Onigumo walked out of the apartment building. Hiten stood at the long black car, his braided hair lying on the roof. When he saw his boss approach, Hiten stood straight looking at Onigumo with red flashing eyes. He turned and opened the door for Onigumo, bowing slightly as he did so. The elder just waved his hand in his pupil's direction and got in the car.

"Sir, where is Salina?" Hiten asked as he got behind the wheel.

"That's what her name was?" He asked nonchalantly, putting his bloodstained tissue into his breast pocket. Onigumo leaned back against the fine leather interior. "You know better than to send _those_ to me. I do not do well dealing with underlings like that." His voice was cold.

Hiten only nodded, knowing full well he shouldn't have sent a trainee to deliver the news to the man. Starting the car, he looked at Onigumo through the rearview mirror. "Where to, sir? Any stops before we head to Inu Yasha?"

"No," he answered curtly. "We are going to take care of this right now. No more stalling."

Bending down from his seat, Onigumo picked a briefcase from underneath the passenger seat just in front of him. The soft click of the clasps was heard in the quiet car as the man opened the case. He lightly fingered what was inside. '_Ah... Now I can use you..._' he thought, picking up a short bladed sword. He kept his hand away from the edges. His reflection shined back at him through the purple coating on the knife's blade.

"Hiten," he said, picking up a new round of bullets from the briefcase. "How long has he been out?" Onigumo took out the gun from his jacket.

"About ten minutes. We came to contact you as soon as possible." With a slight nod, Onigumo put the new clip in his jacket, replacing the gun afterwards.

"Then he should be home already?" Hiten nodded.

"Our scouts said they saw them take off there almost immediately after leaving the hospital."

"Were they alone? Him and his bitch?" Onigumo closed the luggage and putting it back under the seat.

"Not really, sir. I got a call after sending Salina up to get you that two cars left at the same time, one following them and the other goin' another way. We aren't sure if they are all going to the Songiya residence."

Onigumo smiled evilly as he put his knife in its holder on his leg beside his ankle. '_Looks like more than one mutt will be killed tonight then. No doubt his brother would follow._'

* * *

Inu Yasha had one arm around Kagome as he made his way to the house. Rin and Sesshomaru followed as they entered. The sweet smell of home filled his senses as he wandered through the house, remembering all the good times he had had inside. While Sesshomaru lead Rin into the living room to sit on the sofas, Kagome waited patiently for Inu Yasha to finish roaming.

"Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru said, calling the hanyou back into the now filled room. "There is a matter I must discuss with you."

The doorbell rang then, startling Kagome.

She patted her husband, who had sat next to her on the couch, on the leg and rose, heading to the door. When she opened the door, Kagome was met with two smiling faces.

"Hey, Sango, Miroku. I was wonderin' when you two would show up."

Sango sent a glare to the man next to him. "Well we woulda been here sooner had someone not gotten in trouble at school." All made their way into the living room.

"Hey, I was told to do a poll! All I did was what I was asked."

Sango fell onto the couch next to Inu Yasha. "Oh yeah, Miroku. Asking girls OF ALL AGES if they'd care if you groped them doesn't count! That's why you got in trouble in the first place." She scowled and crossed her arms. "So Inu Yasha, how does it feel to be home?"

He laughed lightly as his friends' attitudes. Inu Yasha couldn't have remembered them acting any different. "It feels good," he said, watching his wife sit in the large chair where she had first sat when she got home the first time.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, sending him a plea filled look. She mentally cursed him for not being a mind reader. _'Ask him about Onigumo... Please, Sesshomaru..._' she sighed in a surrendering manner. Just as she was about to bring up the man, she was beaten to it.

"Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru asked, draping an arm around his wife. "Do you know of an Onigumo? From when you were in America?" Silence filled the air as the hanyou thought back. As he opened his mouth to answer, both he and his brother heard a car door with their superior hearing. Inu Yasha's ears swiveled to the sound.

Sesshomaru stood, looking at each person. "Is anyone else expected?" all he received were shakes of the head. He went to the door and opened it, peering out to see who had arrived.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" He demanded when the man got closer. Sesshomaru didn't recognize him. From behind him, Kagome stood on her tiptoes to see him.

"Onigumo..." she said, staring at him and moving Sesshomaru out of the way. "What are you doing here?"

Inu Yasha, having picked up on a bad scent, got up to move beside his wife. He stopped dead when he saw, over her head, the man whom had housed him for seven years. A low and dangerous growl erupted from his mouth and his fangs showed brightly as his lips curled.

"Naraku," he spat. Inu Yasha moved to in front of Kagome, protecting her with his form. "What the hell do you want?"

His smirk showed through his shadowed face while his head hung down. "So you recognized me. I didn't think I'd be able to hide from you. But its too late," Naraku lifted his right arm and pointed the pistol at Inu Yasha's heart, firing once.

Kagome screamed, Inu Yasha fell. It was silent as his body hit the ground.

**END CHAPTER  
**

* * *

**  
**

Ok, chill out!! I will update soon I promise!!! -.-' No, I promise!!! New chapter before Tuesday. Tuesday because I am having company down for the three day weekend... -.-'

Inu Face


	14. Purified

Action Chapter!!!!!!!!! This fight might not seem to last long, but you guys are prolly getting really tired of all the angst, which I'm sorry for. I just like to keep people on their toes. And when I leave you with a cliffhanger, I am pretty sure you will all tune in to find out what happens. Sorry if you're not liking that style. Again... no one is making you read this (unless you are Rebecca, because I'm making her –evil laughter-)

"**Finding Your Heart**" by _Inu Faceness_

**Chapter Fourteen**: Purified

Screeching tires echoed through the outside world just before the thunder like sound coming from the pistol in Naraku's hand.

The flash of the shot made Kagome scream. She heard two different grunts; one was most defiantly from the man that was now falling to the ground beside her. Without thinking she knelt down beside him. His hand had subconsciously gone to the wound as he fell and she removed it. Blood had seeped through his fingers and onto hers as Kagome lifted his hand. A purple-ish rim lined the bullet hole on his shoulder.

She ripped his shirt to expose the wound to her. His skin was paling and getting colder; pain filled breaths racked his body. Kagome bundled up his shirt and pushed it onto the hole, trying her best to get the bleeding to stop. She spared a sharp glance to Naraku. She hadn't even noticed Sesshomaru.

Both he and Naraku were getting up from the ground. When Sesshomaru had seen Naraku point the gun at his younger half brother, he had moved to the man's side and knocked him over. He threw all his weight into Naraku's side, throwing his aim off. Sesshomaru stood and regained his balance.

Naraku sent a weary eye up at the inu youkai and quickly looked over at his gun. It had spun from his hand and out into the street. It would take too long to go and get it. As he got up, his right hand brushed across his ankle. As Sesshomaru wobbled on his feet, Naraku swung his arm, now armed with the knife. Sesshomaru howled in pain as the blade cut into his gut.

The others arrived just in time to see the strike upon the inu youkai. Rin screamed and tried to run to her husband, but was held back by Sango and Miroku. Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes as she saw her brother-in-law be slashed by a purple blade.

"Sesshomaru!" She and Rin screamed in unison.

* * *

Inu Yasha cracked an eye open despite the pain he was in. Seeing Sesshomaru get hit was like a glass breaking in an empty room. The sound echoed through his head. '_S-Sesshomaru..._' He sat up, holding Kagome's hand as it applied the needed pressure on his shoulder. She looked over at him; astonished he had recovered that quickly.

"Inu.... Inu Yasha..." she sputtered. He used her shoulder as a crutch, standing up on his own. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the purification bullet lodged in his shoulder began to take its toll. Inu Yasha stumbled to keep his balance.

"Damn..." he grunted. "Not even one day from the hospital..." He saw his brother fall, holding his damaged stomach. Wiping his face of the cold sweat forming on his brow, Inu Yasha started toward Naraku.

"You truly are a fool, hanyou." Naraku got a better grip on his weapon, now shining with the blood of Sesshomaru.

"You are forgetting," Inu Yasha stumbled slightly, "You're a hanyou too." '_God... Sesshomaru's down.... What chance in hell do I have?_' Inu Yasha kept closing in on his enemy, getting slower and slower because of the bullet.

Blood dripped from Inu Yasha's fingers, falling onto the soft green grace. His eyes closed slightly as a wave of pain washed over his body. Sesshomaru heard his brother grunt and fall to his hands and knees. Holding the bleeding, burning cut, Sesshomaru tried to make his way toward his half brother. Naraku laughed, walking up and kicking the harmed inu youkai.

"Don't think for a minute I'd let you and Inu Yasha team up. I'm too smart for that one." His foot came into contact with the middle of Sesshomaru's gut. His eyes widened at the pain and he hissed with the throbbing. He flipped onto his back, giving Naraku full access to his wound. "Thanks," he said as he stepped on the blood red section of the shirt Sesshomaru wore.

* * *

Inu Yasha crawled a little way, watching as Naraku kicked his older brother. Attempting to stand, he struggled over to him when Sesshomaru flipped over. Cracking his knuckles as he stood behind the evil hanyou, Inu Yasha spoke.

"You...are pathetic..." He sliced into Naraku's back. He screamed when the sharp nails came into his flesh. Swinging back with amazing strength, Naraku backhanded Inu Yasha, sending the poor, injured man onto the pavement. He lay, not moving on the heated street.

Sango and Miroku watched as Inu Yasha flew flimsily through the air and crash into the black ground. Their grip on the angry woman slackened and Rin ran from their arms, following Kagome, who had just gotten over her shock. They ran together, ignoring the calls of their friends, the grunting of the man coiled in pain on the ground. Their main focus was solely on Naraku.

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly drifted to Rin as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He could no long see Inu Yasha and everything around him was getting blurry. '_What kind of a way is this for a man like me to die? An inu youkai...killed by an evil hanyou?_' he felt the purifying taking place in his belly, the white-hot feeling swimming through his veins. He was too tired of fighting the losing battle against the wound to scream in pain. He just wanted to sleep...

* * *

Naraku brought the knife out in front of him as the two girls ran for him. He thought again, lowering the blade and thinking of the most pleasurable way to kill the enemy's mate: torture. Quickly tossing the blade into the ground beside him, he waited. Kagome ran ahead of Rin, her hands fisted and ready for combat. When she was close enough to Naraku, he grabbed her flowing hair and yanked it, bringing her to her knees hard.

Rin followed the same fate, being knocked down by a pull to the head. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her nails dug into his hand in a last ditch effort to make him let go. He refused. Kagome's soft cries were barely audible over his low chuckle. But what cut the air more than everything else and made everyone stop dead in their tracks was the sound of four gunshots.

Inu Yasha brought himself to a reclining position, resting on his elbows as he squinted his eyes to focus on his yard where this previous guardian attacked his friends. He watched as Kagome and Rin ran blindly toward Naraku; he watched him throw the weapon to the ground; when he saw his wife and sister-in-law crumble to the ground in agony, he knew he'd sat back to recuperate long enough.

What he needed was something he could hit Naraku with from a long distance. With his now clear vision, Inu Yasha looked around, not seeing anything...until he looked behind him. Sitting not two feet away, Inu Yasha spotted the long forgotten pistol. Picking it up and standing with all the strength he had left, he checked the clip, seeing it was filled with purification bullets.

Without another thought, he lined up his shot and fired four times, watching through the white smoke billowing from the barrel. Naraku fell to his knees and to his side, inches from where Sesshomaru lay. Feeling as if he was about to die from exhaustion, Inu Yasha said one thing that would make Naraku kill him before falling back onto the 'oh-so-friendly' concrete.

"I win."

**END CHAPTER**

HA! Its out on TUESDAY! Like I promised!! Be proud!!

THE FIRST INU YASHA MOVIE ROCKS!!! I LOVE IT!!! IM GONNA GO WATCH IT FOR THE THIRD TIME TODAY!! LATER!!!!! WEEEEEEEE

Inu Face


	15. Regrets

Sorry to break it to ya, guys, but this story is now over... -cries- I know, you're all thinking_ 'WHAT?!?'_ but.... here's the deal. The main thing behind this story was Naraku coming to get Inu Yasha. Well, that's over. There might be one more...I highly doubt it, but maybe... but don't hold your breath. This first part, which is supposed to be in italics, is in Inu's Point Of View.

**"Finding Your Heart**_" by Inu Faceness_

**Chapter Fifteen**: Regrets

I can see him... pitched forward and blood splattering from the bullet holes. The pellets are going clear through his body and they are shining with black and ruby. His blood is all over the shots and the purification coating is gone. Will he die? Did I get him enough that this will finally be over?

I hear him fall to his knees and I watch the hair fall slowly onto his back. Time seems to have slowed, making this last what seems like hours. His dark shirt shining with his blood...his arms falling limply to his sides...I can see it all. My keen eyes dare not defy me in my enemy's final moments. I hear my mate's gasp of surprise when she sees him fall in front of her and Rin. I feel a smirk tug at my lips.

Just as I anticipate his demise, he swirls around, grabbing the knife he had thrown to the ground. I have no time to react. I see it inch closer and closer to my heart. I see the sun dance upon its purple blade. I hear a mix of things just before I feel the sharpness in my heart; just before I give up.

My mate, calling for me and crying.

My sister-in-law, Rin, screaming my name.

The unison of Sango and Miroku's voice, disagreeing with the whole thing and screaming, 'no'.

My half brother, my blood, grunting in his pain and trying to make his way to me.

The evil chuckle of Naraku as he finally falls to the ground.

The words, 'I Love You' as they spill from her cherry lips.

That's when I felt it. The second I heard her say it I felt the tearing of my heart, my flesh, my muscles. The hot tears stinging at my face as I fell forward. It was only intensified as the knife went completely through my chest cavity. Only a few things spun through my head as I let go of life. They say your life flashes before your eyes. It doesn't. What rolls through your thoughts are the things you didn't get to do. The things you regret avoiding.

I never told Kagome I loved her one last time. After so long of not seeing her, I hadn't said those three words since we reunited. The things I took for granted at the time...

I never told Sesshomaru that, even though we didn't show it; even though his mother sent me away to live with Naraku; even though all kinds of shit had happened between us, I had always looked up to him. I had always wanted to be strong like him. I never told him how much he meant to me.

I never told Rin that she had probably saved me from a fate worse than death. Sesshomaru had threatened me that he would throw me out. If not for her, then I wouldn't have been where I was. She changed Sesshomaru and I thank her for that.

I never told Miroku that, as my best friend, he meant more to me than any other man. He trusted me and accepted me. He listened, he helped, and he was good for a laugh.

I never told Sango that, as Kagome's best friend, she had helped also. Back when Kagome and me first met, Sango was her only friend. If not for that, Kagome may not have ever been kind to me.

There was many things I never told a lot of people. I don't wanna leave yet. Let me stay. I have to tell them, I have to let them know. Let me say goodbye. I couldn't, though. I can't speak. My throat is sore, my voice is gone. I can't even hear myself scream in pain as darkness sets in and I forget everything.

* * *

Two heart monitors kept in sync with each other. Two girls leaned on each other for support on the floor beside the door. A couple sat in two green chairs beside the girls. Two men lay sleeping in two hospital beds beside each other.

Kagome sighed, sulking lower next to Rin. Her eyes were cast on the injured form of Inu Yasha. Rin stared at the form of Sesshomaru, willing him to wake up. Tears came to their eyes as the incisive beeping continued at the same steady pace. Kagome closed her eyes a moment.

The room was quiet as all waited the wakening of the men in bed. Or at least, they hoped the awakening. Sango looked from Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru to Kagome and Rin, making sure the same fate didn't await the females. She arched her back against the chair.

Miroku kept close tabs on his best friend. He made sure to listen to the heart rate, checking if it was changing. He'd watch the tubes running through the man's arms to make sure all was in top condition. He would not lose his best friend. Miroku looked over at Sesshomaru.

He wasn't all that worried about the youkai. Sesshomaru was less jerky than Inu Yasha had ever been and, even in unconsciousness, knew when to stay still. 'Must be some kinda weird demon thing,' he thought with a smile.

Suddenly, the beeping closest to Miroku went off the charts and Kagome looked up, tripping as she hopped to her feet. She was instantly at her husband's side, but not before he screamed. It was such a pain filled scream, something much deeper than a physical hurt. It bounced off the walls and into Sesshomaru's ears. The youkai began grunting as he woke up.

Kagome bent down and latched herself to Inu Yasha, making him calm down instantly and attach himself to her. Rin went to Sesshomaru's side when she heard him grunting. Both women began showering their mate's with kisses, not letting their holds loose for a second.

After a few moments, Miroku smirked. "Better save some of that for later, guys." He shuddered as an icy feeling went down his back when he received four glares.

* * *

They all stood outside the hospital. After a long fight over hospital gowns and street clothes, Kagome and Rin had made a trip to get their mates something to wear. Neither would be caught dead in public wearing hospital garbs. Girls were clinging to their respective man as they all walked to their own car. Kagome had brought hers, which she had transported Inu Yasha in. Before they all separated, however, Inu Yasha asked the one question that had been plaguing his mind.

"What happened to Naraku?"

"The police came after a neighbor had called reporting five gunshots. When they showed up, Naraku was already dead." Miroku sighed but continued, an annoyed look on his face at the continuation. "We all had to go in for questioning. They just didn't believe that it was all out of self defense!"

They all shared a light laugh and parted. Kagome and Inu Yasha were the last ones to leave the parking lot. As she motioned to get into the drivers side, Inu Yasha pinned her against the car, his forehead leaning against hers.

"Kagome," he whispered, loving the way her eyes lazily rolled back at the sound of his husky voice. "We are going home. Then, I'm going to do something I've been wanting to do for a while now." And with that, their lips met with searing passion.

**END STORY**

Awww... what a cute ending . well, 'Inu Yasha' is on adult swim now, so I'll see ya all when I put out my next story! Hope y'all tune in for it! But until then, check out my others!

I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, even though some didn't review for the first.... -.-' I still thank you. Your reviews, both scolding and praise filled, helped me out. Thank you all and enjoy Ramen and Coke!

Inu Face


End file.
